


Against his skin

by bananamilkk



Category: Erwin smith - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Abuse, Dark Past, Doctor Roleplay, Drug Dealing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Sex, Jail, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, New York, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Oral, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pack Hierarchy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Rut, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Roleplay, beta, blowjob, heat - Freeform, heat wave, heterochromatic, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkk/pseuds/bananamilkk
Summary: Levi has been through a tough life for the past 23 years of his life. He used underhanded ways to gain a living. One day, he was caught by the police and brought to the infamous prison where it's shaped like an ominous old castle. Inside, a lone Omega like Levi has to fight for himself against the throngs of Alpha's that are after him. He unexpectedly find Erwin Smith, the King of Ward 5.





	1. Chapter 1: Entering the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A rough summary about the whole fanfic, is OmegaLevi x AlphaErwin. There are other characters like Eren Yeager and featuring Akashi Seijuuro from KnB!

_Chapter 1_

 

The sound of heavy footsteps vibrated the cement ground of a certain alleyway in New York. As the black haired male laid on the ground, his face pressed against the dirty floor, he thought he was about to die. His eyes followed the blurred figure running away from where he’s at. ‘Those betraying bastards,’ He thought as he winced from the pain he felt at the side of his abdomen.

 

More footsteps approached from behind. Their footsteps urgent, falling behind those that were in front. Voices were hushed as they moved in the alleyway, blending into the dark with their dark blue uniforms. He heard orders being whispered and more of them running ahead. A sharp pain appeared was inflicted onto his right thigh. Someone was pinning him down, his broken twisted wrists were brought together, and the cold metal locking against the swollen wrists.

 

With the cold sound of a click, he was hauled up to his feet. Since the black haired male, who was small framed and short, despite being in his late teens, was light, his body was lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt. The uniformed policeman growled a few foul curses at the male and dragged him out of the alleyway.

 

The black haired male could barely see what’s ahead of him as he felt the cold air of the New York streets hit his filth stained cheeks. His eyes were swollen and teary. He was thrown into the back of a police car, it’s obnoxious red and blue lights jarringly hurting the teen’s eyes. He groaned in pain as he hoisted his body up, using his elbow to prop himself up in the leather seats.

 

He looked out of the car window, no one else was caught. Only the traces of a brawl were left in the dark alleyway. White powder was sprayed everywhere against the graffiti covered walls. The empty packets thrown haphazardly at the sides. The black haired male leaned back painfully against the head rest, sighing. He was careless this time.

 

…

 

‘Dirty, filthy, contaminated.’ The black haired male’s eyes narrowed down at the interior of the place. This was the biggest jail in the entire United States, situation just outside of nowhere, it’s surrounded by waters and locked up by grimy thick steel bars. Only the boats that had a special permit could ride out to this foul place that smelt of death. Since the reform, there has been a rise of crimes lately and jail cells were all packed full, hence the government built up this hell hole.

 

It was shaped like a big medieval castle and the interior was designed like a grim mental institute. The teen was pushed past the big stone gates. His injuries were attended to by a doctor, a few days ago, and through his super human like ability to heal, the cuts and broken bones were healed in days. He did not have a slither of chance to even speak in court and was proven guilty in less than an hour.

 

The male’s name, was Levi Ackerman. He grew up in the slums. His Omega father was raped into having him by a couth ruthless Alpha male. Due to that, he did not have a happy family during his childhood days. His Omega father would be slightly mad at times, binding Levi’s foot to the table to make sure he did not leave him. His father was afraid that he’d be alone. Levi could do nothing but sit and endure the beatings and scolding of his father. His Alpha father had left for his mate, leaving an impregnated Omega all on his own, thus, Levi had never met his Alpha father before.

 

After his only family member died, he was forced to live on the streets. When he was chased out of the small dingy apartment he and his father once shared, without any belonging on him, he knew he had to resort to slovenly means to survive in the murky world. He started selling his body to those sexually deprived filthy Alphas, since he was an Omega, he had to make sure he has the money to get the drugs. The drugs were small pills or injectable syringes to suppress the heat of Omegas.

 

Who would know what would happen to Levi if he had not taken his medicine? He’d probably get gang raped and impregnated.

 

At the age of 17, he started moving up the ladder. He gave up on selling his body in the red light district. He got involved with the pedaling of drugs. Levi would work under a drug lord as his right hand man. He distributed his goods and gathered more followers. He was well respected and gained lots of money. It was a decent part of his life. He had always been careful to avoid the gazes of the police… However, just a few weeks ago, on October 15th, he was thrown aside as a scapegoat and shield by his followers.

 

“Hey, get in there. You are assigned to cell 801.” A guard that wore an ugly khaki colored uniform unlocked the handcuffs around his wrists and pushed him through the white gates. On top of the white gates, there was a huge header that wrote, ‘Ward 5’. Levi’s eyes tore away from the ominous words and stumbled in.

 

The heavy gates closed behind him, the loud sound of metal hitting against metal echoed throughout the big compound. Levi clicked his tongue and turned around. He was greeted with the vast amount of open space in front of him- which shocked him quite a bit. The central compound was filled with all men of different sizes and shades of color. Some were burly, some were thin and scrawny. Some eyes were on him and they stopped doing whatever activity they were doing just a minute ago.

 

He pressed his lips in a tight line as he surveyed his surroundings. The ceilings were high and only fluorescent light bulbs hung down, flooding the room with white light. There were 3 levels of cells, accessible through the 4 stairwell at the corner of the central compound. At the end of the vast open space, there was a big brown door. No windows, just a few small ventilation fan at the very top of the high ceilinged jail. The air was thick of salty sweat and body odor, causing Levi to make a face of disgust.

 

The men’s chatter was back to its original volume as they disregarded Levi. He was being underestimated. With his small stature, people tend to look down on him. The only thing ferocious about Levi was his constantly pissed off facial expression and the dark aura around him. He clicked his tongue once more and started making his way to one of the empty round tables at the corner.

 

He took a seat, propping his leg up and using it as his arm support. He bit on his nails, a bad habit of his since young. He licked his lips and heaved a big sigh, putting his legs and arm down. Slouching over the table, he sighed. Levi was slightly restless. ‘I’m going to live here for another 10 years, huh…’ He thought as his eyes glazed over.

 

“Hey, new guy. Oi.” A voice called out to Levi Ackerman. Levi sat up, turning around. It was a male with dark brown hair, his big eyes glittered like a little puppy’s as he gave Levi a huge smile. Levi breathed out through his nose noisily and jerked his head up, signaling for the stranger to speak. He doesn’t look like the type to even be in jail. He was probably younger than Levi, but he looked like he teaches in a kindergarten. He hated these type of innocent little brats.

 

“You probably shouldn’t be sitting here, get up quickly before Smith comes.” The brown haired boy tugged on Levi’s shirt. Levi eyed the boy’s dirty hands, nails filled with grime and shrugged it off violently, standing up. He stood in front of the boy, glaring up at him. Levi Ackerman was 160 cm. He had stopped growing since he turned 15. He was always the shortest male in the room, and now, it isn’t surprising that the younger boy towered over Levi. His dark grey eyes burning into the boy’s green orbs.

 

“What?” He said in a deep voice, an octave lower than his usual tone. The boy backed a step away, gulping. It was as if Levi’s dark aura was overpowering. If one could see people’s aura, Levi Ackerman’s aura would be shaped like a ferocious lion, dark purple and blue, looming over himself and his opponent. His aura was ready to gobble up everything in sight.

 

“Um, t-the head of Ward 5. Erwin Smith and his followers sit at this table. T-they would never let you leave alive if they find you sitting here.” The brunette stammered. He was obviously phased by Levi’s resentful stare. Levi’s gaze softened on the boy as he realized he meant no harm. He nodded and walked away. His plain shoes shuffling on the grey stone ground.

 

“Hey, wait. I’m Eren Jeager. What’s your name?”

 

Levi turned around to glare at the puppy boy tailing him again. He could imagine puppy ears and a tail sprouting out from Eren. ‘Perhaps, he would be useful for information.’ Levi cracked a dark grin at the boy.

 

“Levi.”

 

“Levi…? What’s your last name.”

 

“No last name. Don’t pry so much.” Levi said curtly.

 

“Hm, okay, Levi.” Eren said, testing the name out on his tongue and lips. He looked so happy that his imaginary tail was wagging. Levi felt pathetic for this small boy. He looked around the open space. The rest of the men were rather intimidating compared to this boy. Wouldn’t he get bullied? Levi shrugged the matter off. It wasn’t much of his business. This boy could get ass raped for all he cares.

 

“Erwin Smith? What are the ward leaders?” Levi asked.

 

“Oh, the ward leaders are the people in charge of each wards. They’re like the boss. Ward 5, which is this ward’s leader is Erwin Smith. You better not mess with him. He’s the strongest among all the ward leaders.”

 

…

 

After talking to Eren, Levi got a bunch of new information. This jail is so big that it is to be separated into 6 wards. Each wards have its different rulers, or so to say, ‘King’, and each King has his way of ruling the ward. Unspoken rules would be implemented amongst all the ‘commoners’. This was all unknown to the wardens and higher ups of the prison. If one King were to spark a war with the other King, all hell were to break loose, hence, there’d be a monthly King Assembly, in the Assembly Area. It was wide and big, even more spacious than the place Levi stood at.

 

Erwin Smith was 10 years older than Levi himself. It was rumored that he got into this prison because he a girlfriend which had cheated on him. To take revenge, he had murdered all of the males his girlfriend came across. He held her captive for one month, before his neighbor complained about the screams she heard from his apartment. He was actually a well-respected businessman with a successful company, however, once he was caught, he was stripped of his title and landed in prison 13 years ago.

 

He became the King of Ward 5 two years ago, when the last King died. He had taken over the throne in a brutal manner of burning the ex-King’s body in the incinerator at the South Wing of the prison. There wasn’t a ceremony giving him the title of ‘King’, however, everyone knew who to obey.

 

The thing about Erwin Smith that made him so powerful was his extensive knowledge and reach to the underground business. He could smuggle in weapons, drugs and food. He had an upper hand compared to the rest of the Kings. Perhaps, he did not have a weakness. Since he did not have any ‘women’ around him.

 

All the Kings were top Alphas of the pack, they snatch any poor soul to be their mate, in short, a fuck toy and a public toilet. Every King had a bitch that follows him everywhere except for Erwin. He was not swayed by any temptation of the forbidden fruit. People say he’s stiff, some people say he’s celibate, and even suffer from an erectile dysfunction.

 

Omegas were rare around here. The odds of finding an Alpha to an Omega in a room, was probably 9:1/2. Hence the chance of finding an Omega here was like a golden ticket. There were much more Alpha’s than Betas in this prison. They were more aggressive and powerful, and when they go out of control, the wardens would have to sedate them.

 

“What are you then?” Levi asked Eren. He doubted that Eren would be an Alpha. He looked more like an Omega ready to be fucked. Eren blinked at him when he asked that question, halting in his footsteps. His wide eyes stared at Levi’s slit ones. He beamed at Levi.

 

“As much as I would want to say I’m an Alpha, I’m a Beta.”

 

Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course he wasn’t an Alpha. It wasn’t possible, but he couldn’t shake off the uneasiness inside of him. What if someone were to find out about him being an Omega? What if Eren found out? Would he sell Levi out? He clenched his jaws and continued walking to the stairwell.

 

“I’m cell 801, you?” Eren asked, he followed behind Levi.

 

“Same.”

 

“Ooh! Great! I’ve been waiting for a roomie to bunk with me since forever.”

 

Levi Ackerman did not like the way Eren does and say things. It was as if he was treating this like a fieldtrip to the zoo in elementary school instead of a jail. He hated that Eren was being over-friendly with him. He hated the fact that Eren had that silly grin on his face. He did not like one fact about Eren Jeager. He gave Levi a jarring sense of danger. Somehow, Levi knew that Eren wasn’t what he seemed. Since young, no one ever smiled at him. He lived in a world filled with sex, drugs and money. It wasn’t a place to smile and be all ‘happy-go-lucky’. He clicked his tongue, walking faster.

 

“What did you do to get in here?” Eren asked, pestering Levi to the ends of Earth.

 

Levi stopped in his tracks, spinning around, he brought his hands to Eren’s neck. His fingers digging into Eren’s skin, causing red marks to form. Levi pushed Eren against the side of the staircase, his lower back hitting against the railings. He leaned in, his face only an inch apart from the teen boy.

 

Eren’s smile was gone, replaced with an irritated glare. Levi smirked, scoffing at the teen. ‘This is the real side of him, eh.’ Levi thought.

 

“This isn’t show and tell session, boy. You should keep quiet when I ask you to.” He growled, his voice low so no one would overhear them. They were in the dark area of the stairwell. Luckily, no one seems to be using the stairs at that moment. Eren gave a slight smirk, before kicking Levi’s shins. He hooked his leg against Levi’s left leg, pulling hard enough to let the shorter male loose his balance. Levi thought fast and used his hands to hoist him up in the air and landing on 2 different steps he grabbed Eren by the hair, pulling the taller boy down to his level.

 

“Do you really think you have the capabilities to beat me.” Levi asked, more of a statement than a question. He pushed Eren’s head back roughly, wiping his hands on his prison garb, he continued ascending the stairs. He heard no footsteps behind him. Levi smirked, finally being able to shake of his pest.

 

…

 

His heat was coming in less than a week. Whenever it does, he would always feel queasy on the inside. It was like a woman that was about to have her menstrual cycle. Levi would feel his nipples swell and stay painfully hard all the time as it rubbed uncomfortably against the rough material of the prison attire. His lower abdomen would also start to hurt. His body was slowly changing to accustom the heat, the ‘season to mate and give birth’.

 

Male Omegas and female Omegas were different. Since they do not have a womb since birth like female does, a few days before a male Omegas heat, their make shift womb inside of them start expanding and swelling so that the chances of pregnancy would be higher. They self-produce eggs twice a month.

 

The percentage of male Omegas are much rarer than a female Omega. Hence, in the black market, they were sold ten times more than a female Omega. The black market is an unsanitary and polluted place where rich Alpha or Beta males purchase illegal goods, such as high end drugs, government banned products, and its most well-known for, Omega trafficking.

 

Levi had seen one of the auctions before. The Omegas were stripped of their names, clothes and everything. They were treated like valuable goods, but were not seen in the eyes of the bidder as a human being. Omegas were treated more like exotic animals for sex purposes. The Omegas in the auction were fed special drugs called Lush, to maintain their heat for a long period. Levi Ackerman could feel sympathy as he stared as the slacked jawed Omegas in cages, cum spilling out of their sexual organ and pooling at the floor. Their nipples swollen and pink, as their scents wafted around the entire room.

 

He honestly felt scared.

 

His lips quivered and his legs trembled. He witnessed one of the Omega males being chained to the podium, his legs spread open as the potential buyers started to ‘test’ him out. It was no less than rape. They fingered him till he bled, scratched at his pale white skin till ugly red lines appeared and stuck foreign objects in all of his holes as he screamed. ‘What if I were to be that pitiful Omega male over there?’ Levi had thought to himself. His blood was bubbling with anger as he clenched his fist together. He could do nothing but watch as they brutally tortured him.

 

 

“Oi, brat, where do I get medicine around here.” He kicked the bunk bed that’s on top of his. It was now lights out, and the lights were all shut down. The whole ward was silent, only the occasional sound of light chatter and snores could be heard. Levi stared up at the mattress that was above him. It shifted as Eren turned his body. His soft breathing echoing throughout the empty jail cell. Levi gave a harder kick at Eren’s bunk bed.

 

Levi was never one to take a full 7 or 8-hour sleep. He was used to sleeping for 3 hours a day. After all, it was after the sun sets, during night time that his business thrives. It would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the cold air of the dark night. Levi had dark eye circles under his eyes, making his face look paler than any normal being. It wasn’t healthy for an Omega male to be leading such an unhealthy lifestyle, but Levi was used to it. Old habits die hard.

 

“Oi!” Levi growled, giving the sleeping teen a final hard kick.

 

“Wha- What?!” Eren shouted as he hung down from his bed, glaring at Levi. His brown hair was twice its size and messy like a bush filled with thorns. Levi couldn’t help but shake his eyes as he looked at the disheveled boy, hanging upside down.

 

“Where can I get medicine around here?” Levi repeated, his tone more urgent.

 

“Medicine? Drugs? You do them?”

 

“No. Not drugs… Like medicine, for a cold or cough?” Levi replied, irked.

 

“Oh… just tell the warden that you’re sick and they’ll bring you to the doctor. First day and you’re already sick?” Eren chuckled. Levi sent a kick to Eren’s face, but Eren blocked it with his hand and swung back up to his bunk bed. He gave a carefree laugh before snuggling back into his bed. Levi clicked his tongue and brought the thin blanket, that made him slightly itchy, over his body and shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the purest, most innocent piece of work, so WARNING. triggering scenes ahead in this chapter. (Akashi is finally making his debut, probably for only one chapter...)

_Chapter 2_

The rough handling of the guards pissed Levi Ackerman off. The raven haired male was outnumbered and over powered by the heavy security of this hell hole. ‘3 guards to guard a 160 cm light weight man.’ Levi commented to himself mentally as he took in his surroundings. The men heavy footsteps echoed throughout the dark hallways. It was empty and grey. Scratches and dirt caked the wall. The lack of ventilation caused the place to smell like rotting bodies. Levi wrinkled his nose and held his breath as the 4 of them took a turn. The room at the end of the hallway was the doctor’s office. He was in charge of ward 3 to 6.

 

“In you go, you better not be up to something.” A guard with a scar on his left cheek snarled at the shorter male. He loomed menacingly over him, trying to give his best glare. However, it did not fright or cause any unease to the apparent smaller male. If they were to get into a fight, the chances of Levi winning would be close to 0. Levi Ackerman was used to people like him, trying to scare him away with their looks, but he always manages to return the favor.

 

He glared back at the murky blue pupils of the guard’s. His dark grey eyes, almost black had a glint of superiority in them. His black orbs looked like it was a bottomless pit, the more one stared into it, the more one would feel himself slip deeper into the purgatory of Hell. The blue eyed guard cleared his throat as he averted his eyes away. Giving Levi’s shoulder a push, he made Levi stumble forward to the doctor’s office.

 

Levi scoffed softly under his breath, making sure that none of the guards heard him. He slid the office door open. The interior surprised Levi. It was much cleaner than he had expected. Unlike the rest of this rotten prison, the walls were plastered with a crème wallpaper. The floors were tiled and there were windows overlooking the vast blue seas. His eyes looked out at the ocean. It was early morning, the sun reflecting of the clear blue waters. During his journey here, the water didn’t look as pretty, he noted.

 

The medical equipment were all clean and white. The doctor’s desk at the right corner of the room was big and free of litter. A plastic vinyl chair was placed in front of the doctor’s desk for consultation purposes. Beds with curtains surrounding them were at the left side of the room. There were 4 beds. His eyes traveled to the doctor that stood at the other end of the room, looking through a metal cabinet filled with files.

 

“Ah, got it. Levi Ackerman, yes?” He pulled out a thin brown folder. He beamed and set down the file onto his desk, slamming his body down his big leather chair. He twirled around and faced Levi. ‘Distasteful.’ Levi thought. He did not like seeing people all smiling and happiness glowing out of their foreheads. His slit eyes narrowed down murderously at the doctor as he stalked over to the desk.

 

Levi sat down on the vinyl seat. He could somewhat relax finally. He wasn’t in a dirty place anymore. He didn’t have to double check whatever he touched. He didn’t have to rinse his hands under the cold water nor did he have any urges to pick up a rag to clean up the mess. He leaned back on the chair and eyed the doctor.

 

The doctor was much younger than he expected. It was a bright red haired male. He had heterochromatic eyes, one of them a fiery golden and the other dark red. He was probably around his early 30s. Levi Ackerman had expected an older male, probably in his 60s, since this job wasn’t considered a high paying or ranking job. This job was merely to tend to prisoners. He could not be paid much for sure. However, he looked promising as a doctor, with a good future instead of him. He looked like the type to use his brains more than his mouth. So, why did he choose such a shitty job?

 

“I’m Seijuro, Akashi Seijuro.” The red haired male smiled, flipping open the folder. Compared to Levi, Akashi was taller than him, but also shared the same small figure. They were considered smaller framed in a place like this. Akashi’s slender fingers flipped through the papers, his eyes running over the words in a god-like speed.

 

‘Japanese?’ Levi thought confused and look at the features of Akashi. He had rather long eyelashes, framing his odd eye color pupils. The whites of his eyes were clear and bright. His eyes weren’t as slanted and slit thin as Levi’s. His features weren’t Asian like at all. In fact, his skin was whiter than some of the Americans around here. They were pretty similar.

 

“Well, can you at least tell me what are you suffering from, instead of glaring at me?” Akashi was careful with his words. The words rolled off his tongue elegantly and slowly. There was a slight accent in his wordings. He must not have been born in the States. Getting a work permit in a day and age of the present was hard. He must have been really clever.

 

“I need heat suppression pills.” The black haired raven said. Compared to the person sitting beside him, his words were curt and ruthless. He said things in a couth manner. The only thing similar in them was the mind games that were going on behind the scenes. Levi propped his legs up on the doctor’s desk, causing Akashi to stare at him.

 

Akashi wasn’t pleased with Levi. It was like facing an opponent as strong as he is. No matter who stepped into this doctor’s office, they were his prey. If they don't obey, he’d get very angry. However, Akashi did not show any signs of annoyance in his eyes or facial expression. He knew how to deal with types like Levi. It was as if he was dealing with himself.

 

Levi was testing the waters in the enemy’s territory. He shifted his legs and hooked his left on top of his right, blocking his view of Akashi’s face. He couldn’t help but think that he doctor was just a foolish greenhorn.

 

“Mr Ackerman, I suggest you put down your legs before I tell you my answer.” Akashi said calmly, his voice reverberating throughout the entire office. Levi shifted his legs again to look at the expressionless doctor. Levi did as he was told. He leaned against the table, using his right hand as a support for his head as he looked into those heterochromatic eyes. They had the power to draw him in and control his mind.

 

Yet, Levi Ackerman was not going to lose. Not on his watch.

 

“Well, Mr Ackerman. Peregrine is an illegal drug which I do not supply.” Akashi said, shutting his folder with a slam. His hands stayed on the folder, while he kept eye contact with the shorter male. Levi fumed, he closed his eyes and stood up abruptly, the plastic chair behind him scraped loudly against the tiled floor. He shot a cutthroat look at the red haired male, ready to pounce on him any moment- but Levi thought otherwise. He wasn’t going to risk getting an additional one or two years in this unsightly place.

 

He turned around to walk to the door. He did not find anything to suppress his heat here. It was a blatant waste of time to even travel all the way to the doctor’s office. He could have been laying in his bed, thinking about something else, rather than being in this shitty office, talking to some shitty doctor. He growled as his hand reached out to slide open the door- but was stopped by Akashi Seijuro’s hand. It grabbed onto his wrists hard, tugging it back and refraining Levi to escape from the only exit.

 

“Levi Ackerman. Since you’re here, shall we do a full body examination? I’m just letting you go sooner than the others. Sooner or later, you’d have to come back in here in front of all the other prisoners, strip down, naked, and let me touch you in front of them. Would you like that?” Akashi said his words slowly and quietly in case those guards outside were to overhear their conversation. His heterochromatic eyes looked darker than usual as he narrowed them down at Levi.

 

It was like a snake wrapping around itself against Levi Ackerman, restricting him from having even a tiny gasp of air. He felt suffocated as he stared back at the doctor. ‘He is dangerous.’ Levi realized. One thing he learnt from living on the streets throughout his teens, was that Omegas always loses at the end of the day. Omegas are the ones that are the weakest in the society. They are just sex objects and child bearers. They multiply the population but die early. Most of the Omegas are mistreated. He could not disobey the eyes of an Alpha.

 

That’s right, Akashi Seijuro was an Alpha all along. Akashi need not fret at all. Levi Ackerman was fated and doomed to follow his command. Nothing Levi did or said could stop himself from disobeying Akashi. Akashi didn’t need to play mind games with an Omega like Levi. All he needed to do was to release his pheromones, and Levi would come licking his feet. Akashi couldn’t help but smirk and scoff through his nose.

 

“I will not.” Levi said firmly. He was determined to fight against an Alpha. He had beaten up countless of Alpha’s before. However, it was his first to fight against one when Peregrine was not in his system. Peregrine was not only a drug to suppress the heat and pheromones Omega gives out during their heat, but also a shield against an Alpha’s pheromones. It was rather hard not to tear his gaze away from Akashi and look down on the floor, submitting to the red haired Alpha.

 

Levi was only a day or two near his heat which would last for a week. He had to get the drug by hook or by crook. He would murder someone if he needed to.

 

“Come, Mr Ackerman.” Akashi released the Omega’s wrist, turning and walking to the leather examination bed. His back turned to Levi. He did not need to check whether the Omega would follow him, because Levi was already walking towards him. Akashi could only laugh quietly to himself as the poor Omega tailed behind him reluctantly.

 

“Strip and lie down.” Akashi ordered instructed Levi. Levi growled, a rumble at the back of his lungs. He took off the white prison garb and pulled down his pants in a rough manner. He tossed them aside and climbed onto the bed. He laid down on the cold leather bed that was propped up by some sort of remote control machinery. His body was stinging with cold as the icy leather made cool by the blasting air conditioner hit his naked skin.

 

“Good boy. I’m going to do a prostate exam for you. So, please be still and raise your legs up high.” Akashi took off his stereotypical white coat that all doctor’s wear and tossed it aside on top of Levi’s prison wear. A mischievous smile played on his lips as he climbed onto the bed. Levi was pretty sure that doctors never get on the bed with their patients. He cursed mentally, hoisting his legs up and spreading them.

 

His balls were hard and his cock limp against his belly. He eyed the scumbag of a doctor through his legs. Akashi slapped on a pair of rubber gloves on his right hand as he gripped onto Levi’s white thighs. He leaned down, taking a huge whiff of Levi’s genitals. Humming in delight, he got out a tube of lube from his pocket and squirted the cold liquid onto Levi’s asshole.

 

In contact with the icy substance on his private area, Levi’s body jolted up and his legs involuntarily squeeze shut, only to get a hard slap against his left thigh. Levi groaned as his legs were pried open by the evil doctor. Akashi stared down at Levi’s pink asshole coated in the pink lube that dribbled down onto the bed.

 

“You fucking degenerate. You asshole of a- Nngh!” Levi started cursing out loud but a pair of fingers dug into his anus. The fingers stretched his asshole painfully. The sharp stinging tightness of his anus was causing him to tear up. It has been years since he last got penetrated. The last few years, he was desperately taking pills and the injectable drug to suppress the urge to have an Alpha’s member inside of him. He usually stayed home because if he were to leave the house, he’d probably beg a random Alpha on the street to fuck him senseless.

 

Akashi’s fingers dug in deeper into Levi’s anus. The tight warm walls of Levi caused Akashi to hiss in pleasure as his anus seemed to suck and gobble both of his fingers up. A small cry left Levi’s lips as Akashi’s fingernail light scraped against his prostate. Akashi laughed slyly and rubbed his fingers against Levi’s sweet spot. He pressed against it and smoothed his fingers over it. The small bump caused Levi’s hips to buckle as he thrusted to feel Akashi’s fingers in his ass. He wanted it deeper and hotter.

 

“You seem to be enjoying this, Levi Ackerman. Do you want me to help you out with your heat for the next few days?” Akashi teased, rubbing his fingers against the prostate once more. By now, Levi’s cock was harder and swollen in size. The veins throbbed as hot blood rushed to the tip of his cock.

 

“Fuck no. You pig.” Levi gasped out.

 

“Aren’t you more like the pig here?” Akashi, with his ungloved hand took hold of Levi’s cock. It fitted perfectly in Akashi’s slender fingers. Omegas has smaller male productive organ since their only purpose is to give birth like a woman. However, Levi was considered big for an Omega.

 

Akashi pumped Levi’s cock up and down, squeezing his pre-cum out of the meat stick. Akashi expertly used his thumb to get under Levi’s foreskin, peeling it back, exposing Levi’s raw dick. The cold air that hit his private part that was never once exposed, shocked Levi. The tips of his cock quivered and glittered with pre-cum coated on it under the florescent lighting of the office. Akashi brought his mouth down to Levi’s cock, his fingers still inside of Levi.

 

His tongue circled around the head of the cock. The tip of his tongue teased the urethra by licking it with quick flick like motions. Akashi moaned at the back of his throat as he swallowed down Levi’s cock. It fit snug at the back of Akashi’s throat. Levi’s nails scratched at the leather, leaving slightly torn marks on the thick material. He did not want to moan out loud. It would mean his defeat. It’s too early for that.

 

Akashi released Levi’s cock from his mouth as he ran his tongue under the foreskin of Levi’s. Levi couldn’t help but punch the stiff mattress of the examination bed and growl like an animal. He must resist the urge to moan. If he did not, he’d be begging Akashi to get his big cock inside of him. He was not going to do that.

 

“Yum, Levi. Have you made up your mind? I can help you with your heat.” Akashi said, before sucking on Levi’s balls. His saliva trailed down his cock and balls sloppily. He used his tongue to professionally massage Levi’s balls. Even though Omegas can cum, their semen were not structurally the same as an Alpha’s. Unlike an Alpha’s semen, an Omega’s semen contains no sperms, and hence is not able to have children. The sole purpose for them is to bear.

 

“No, hell no, fuck no. Get off me!” Levi raised his voice. He hooked both of his legs onto Akashi’s neck, locking him in place. With a swift motion, he slammed Akashi’s head down onto the leather bed. Untangling himself from the bruised doctor, he climbed off the bed, his legs hitting the floor roughly as he jumped down. He reached over for his clothes under the big coat of Akashi’s. Managing to grab them, he slipped on his pants haphazardly while backing away from the recovering doctor.

 

Akashi Seijuro was far from pissed, he was outraged that the smaller Omega managed to overpower him. He growled, grabbing a measuring tape from the side of the bed, he pounced at the smaller male. Levi thought fast. He sent a roundhouse kick to Akashi’s sides, causing Akashi to stumble slightly, but he himself fell onto the floor, his back side down. His heterochromatic eyes were pitch black, reflecting death in them.

 

Levi shrieked as Akashi regained his balance and grabbed Levi’s sprawled legs. Pulling the light weight body towards him with one hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, exposing a huge dick. It was about 8 inches erect. Levi cried as his pants were pulled down by Akashi, exposing his hard cock. It looked like it wasn’t about to go down.

 

Taking hold of Levi’s other leg, Akashi, with a grunt, hoisted up Levi’s hip to his level. His cock pressed just outside of the entrance. Levi’s eyes widened. He could not let that monstrous thing inside of him. If he were to, that cock would rip him inside out and rearrange his organs. Furthermore, even though it wasn’t his heat yet, if the remaining Alpha’s semen were to remain in his anus for the next few days, and his heat comes, he’d get impregnated.

 

An Alpha’s sperms were rather different than a Beta’s. It can last up to 10 days inside of an Omega or Beta. The sperms were stronger and faster, ensuring quick fertilization and higher chances of impregnation. Hence, normally the bearer of the offspring would give birth to 2 or more children. The case with Levi’s father was rather special.

 

“No! Please, no!” Levi yelled, completely forgetting about the guards that stood outside. He had to do something quick, before Akashi pushes his cock in. Levi leaned up and took hold of Akashi’s red hair. He brutally pulled on Akashi’s hair with both of his fingers intertwined with the short hair of the doctor’s. Akashi shrieked, letting go of Levi’s legs and holding onto Levi’s arms.

 

“Fuck! Let go, you pig.” Akashi used his knees to to pin one of Levi’s struggling legs down as his nails dug into Levi’s arms. His skin broke, causing blood to trickle down his arm. Levi cursed and with one final pull, he took hold of Akashi’s head and threw him backwards. Akashi’s body fell flat onto the floor as he clutched his painful scalp, groaning.

 

Levi acted fast and pulled on his pants. Taking hold of his shirt, he slipped it on quickly and ran to the door. He wiped any signs of a brawl on him before sliding the door open. The guards were slacking off, just a few meters down the hallway. They grew alert as the sound of the door scraped against the floor. Running towards Levi, they grabbed hold of his arm.

 

“Bring me back now.” Levi said hurriedly. The guards looked at him weirdly. It was so unlike him just a few minutes ago. He looked so flustered, a spark of unease in his dark grey eyes. It wasn’t like the menacing little bulldog that one of the guards face before. They gave a stiff nod, handcuffing him. They were more than glad that he wasn’t fighting back, hence, they did what they were told.

 

He couldn’t help but take one final glance at the scene behind him. As the sliding door slowly shut itself. Through the small gap, he saw Akashi looking back at him with those hair-raising heterochromatic eyes, a wide smile that was given to him when he first entered, played on his lips. The doctor did not look phased at all. He did not look like his hair was just getting wrenched out by an Omega.

 

Levi couldn’t help but turn away quickly. It was his first time meeting such an opponent. He was as clever and sly as he himself. He was smart enough to outwit Levi. The only advantage for Levi in that spider web Akashi Seijuro spun was his quick reflexes. If he had not managed to get the predator off him, he’d be devoured. His eyes gorged out of his sockets, his lips bitten off and his fingers pulled apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my grammar isn't really that good, so pardon me! (I really need a proofreader for thisXD) Well, if you have any constructive criticism, please put it in the comment box below! Hope you've enjoyed this story so far! Thank you:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to get the medicine...? Will it work or not? Will Levi finally meet with Erwin?

_Chapter 3_

 

‘Scum, grimy, pigpen.’ Levi looked up at the metal rails that supported the top bunk bed. It sunk in the middle because of Eren’s weight. He was dead meat if he did not get Peregrine. He groaned frustrated, once again, sending a hard kick to the top bunk.

 

“What is it, sissy boy?” Eren hung down from the top bed, his brown hair swaying as his body moved side to side. He was like a bat. Unexpectedly, to Levi, Eren isn’t keeping up with his childish boy attitude. He shot an irritated look at his bunk mate.

 

“Where can I get drugs around here?” Levi asked crudely.

 

“Ooh~ So you’re finally admitting you’re a junkie?” Eren teased, his eyes glinting in playfulness.

 

Levi send a kick to Eren’s head, only to get blocked once again.

 

“You can get it from one of Erwin’s men, but they rarely entertain newbies. You could go to Erwin himself… unless you want to get killed. He lives in room 666, just a level below ours. He bunks with no one since no matter who gets assigned to his room gets scared and requests for a cell change.” Eren said and heaved himself back up to his bed and went back to filling in a word puzzle.

 

Erwin Smith, room 666? How diabolical. Levi noted, looking out at the small window off their cell door, staring into the opposite rows of cells. Levi could not believe what state he was in. If his heat were to start tomorrow, his scent- which was unusually strong from being repressed for years would fill up the entire compound, and through his research, most of the males in Ward 5 were Alphas.

 

In a sex deprived place like prison, even Betas get raped. Without thinking, an Omega like him would become the lowest of low, the slaves to the numerous amounts of Alphas. They were all experienced criminals. They were big men who knows how to suppress a human with their brute strength. Not only is Levi short and small, being an Omega is a sign for a white flag.

 

Levi tossed and turned, hearing the sounds of the waves crashing against the walls of prison. The occasional squawk of a seagull could be heard as he listened closely to the outsides of this cage that held animals together to repent for their sins. He sighed, holding out his hand to touch the wall.

 

It was a pity that he landed in prison, with no access to Peregrine, however, it was fate? In the past 23 years of his life, he has not done a single good deed. He cursed at his father for beating him, he walked away from his father’s dead body- not shedding a single tear for that scumbag of a father, he sold his body for dirty money and he pedaled drugs. Levi looked as he saw people fall into the hands of addiction. He did not stop them, but urged them to continue. It was for his survival… but was that necessary?

 

Every night he asked himself that. He couldn’t help but go crazy at the sight of those junkies, popping 10 or more pills at once after throwing him a thick stack of bills. He was the one that caused their lives to fail. Some of them were business men, some mere office workers and most of them students. All of them had a path to walk on with their heads held up high, unlike Levi.

 

Levi Ackerman, despite feeling guilty, had the horrible villainous urge to pull them down from the glorious route in front of them, to make them fall into the abyss of addiction and never climb out. He would step on their fingers if one were claw his way out of it. He’d make sure they were black and blue like him. Perhaps… it was a way of comforting himself?

 

“Oi, Levi, I want to ask you again. What did you do to get in here?” Eren set his book and pen aside, and shifted, causing the metal bars to creak.

 

Levi snapped out of his daydream. He wanted to shout at that brat to shut up and mind his own business again, but chose not to. Levi was far too tired to even fight with that annoying brat.

 

“Perhaps… this is karma.” Levi answered, closing his eyes, he ignored the confused Eren trying to pry more into his matters. The innocent boy above him that looked like he grew up in a sheltered family would not know anything about the world Levi Ackerman lived in. He would never understand how Levi landed himself in here no matter how he were to phrase it.

 

…

 

He made his way down the steps of the dim stairwell in the late morning. He had skipped breakfast and slept in for the first time. It must be the heat that was coming soon. Since Omegas require more rest for their bodies to phase into a stage to get ready for birth. Levi grumbled quietly to himself about the loud laughter and shouts from the central compound below the cells. Sound traveled up the high ceilings, so it was pretty noisy as time inched nearer to mid-day.

 

Levi Ackerman took a left turn when he reached the second level of Ward 5 cells. His eyes followed the numbers on the doors. ‘661, 662, 663…’ and so on. All the rooms were empty, their inhabitants probably down to hang with their friends. Only cell 666’s door was shut tightly, only the small window was open. He made his way nearer to the cell, surprised that none of his men were guarding his door.

 

The prison works in an easy system. From 9pm to 6am, the cell doors would lock automatically. Those found loitering outside would be sent for disciplinary measures. After the allocated timing, the doors would unlock and the prisoners would be able to open the door to leave. The doors were free to close during the free period, but they won’t be able to lock it. It was a pretty easy prison compared to the rest of the prisons in the States.

 

For Erwin Smith’s cell door to be closed at this hour, it would mean the person himself was inside. Levi edged himself towards the door. His head tilted up so his line of sight could just peer in easily. He was too short. Levi groaned, pressing his body against the door and tiptoeing to see inside. It was too obvious that he wanted something that’s got to do with Erwin. If someone were to see him spy inside a King’s room, he’d be dead.

 

He could not hear anything but the loud background noise that the brutes down below were making. The bothered Levi tiptoed higher, the tips of his toes already vertical to the ground. It was a good thing he was light and agile, if not, he would not be able to reach that height.

 

He looked into the room, it was a normal cell. No different from his. The same boring grey cement walls and floor, the same metal bunk bed. The top one was empty, the sheets were missing. Only the bottom one was used. His eyes traveled to Erwin Smith. The man’s back was facing him. From the looks of it, he had a broad muscled back, his legs were very long making him a horrifying towering height to Levi. His blonde hair kept neat and most of it parted to the left side. Even though Erwin’s back was facing Levi’s, he could feel the commanding presence of the King.

 

His eyes narrowed down on the shiny object Erwin held in his right hand. It glinted in the light, reflecting part of Erwin’s face off it. Levi’s eyes widened in stupor. It was knife Erwin was holding! A knife in prison? Levi could not imagine how Erwin had smuggled that in. His eyes traveled to his bed. An array of goods laid down on the table. A Swiss-army knife, a flick blade, a normal thick kitchen knife, a small handgun- half the size of Levi’s hand and all types of drugs in small bags.

 

“HEY, you!” Suddenly a voice sounded from Levi’s back. Levi ducked down from the opening of the cell door. He spun around to see 2 burly men running up to him. They were big in size and probably Erwin’s men. He clicked his tongue, running at the opposite direction. There was another stairwell at the end of the hallway. However, running away from men here wasn’t really a good location, since every part of the compounds were connected.

 

If he were to run down the stairs, he’d arrive at the central gathering area where everyone in Ward 5 was hanging out with. If he made a scene with the two brutes chasing behind him, more eyes would be on him. The other option was to run up the stairs and get into his cell, but the doors would not lock and the brutes would be able to enter.

 

He took the latter option. It would do no good if he were to run out to the open space below. With a scan of the room, he’d get caught. He moved quickly up the stairs, reaching the third level in no time. His legs brought him to the row of cell rooms. Before they could catch up to him on the third level, he slipped in one of the nearest rooms. The cell door was open like the rest of the cells. He quickly hid behind the doors. Luckily he was short and small enough to hid just under the small window of the cell door.

 

“Where did that faggot go?!” A man said. Their urgent footsteps grew quieter as they stood there cursing their lungs out at an empty hallway. They gave up in less than no time, their heavy thumping of feet against the ground disappeared as they returned to the 2nd level.

 

Levi could only heave a sigh of relief. He started to feel pain at his lower abdomen. The cramps he felt in his womb were more painful than yesterday’s. Levi crouched down low, grabbing his stomach. Sweat started forming at the top of his forehead as he breathed out harshly. He tried inhaling as much air as possible to get more oxygen in his lungs to calm himself down. The wave of pain would eventually wash away, Levi comforted himself as he gritted his teeth together. He had to leave before the inmates of this cell comes back.

 

The pain was as painful as stabbing a knife inside of him and wrenching it in and out, digging deeper and deeper into his meat. It was as if acid was being poured into his organ. The more he gritted his teeth together and try to resist going unconscious, it would get worse. This was the first time he’d ever felt like this. Is his heat this month going to be that bad? Levi could only think as his eyes glazed over.

 

He stumbled out of the small corner he hid in, clutching at his lower abdomen, he staggered to his own cell. His lips were dry and pale, his complexion an unhealthy shade of white. It was as pale as white paper. He looked like a spirit back for vengeance as his jelly limbs carried his frail body back to the cell. His free hand supported his body upright as he walked.

 

“Are you alright?” An unknown deep voice from a stranger came from in front of him. The male stood a few steps ahead of him. However, Levi could not lift his head to meet the eyes of the stranger since he was too weak. He gave a slight nod. His vision was blurry and hazy as he nodded. He could see the feet and legs of the person, he was quite tall, Levi noted. His mind submerged in a thick miasma, fogging up his vision. He opened his mouth to speak, only a ghost of a whisper escaped from his lips and he startlingly fell forward, into the arms of the stranger.

 

The scent of the person that held him was alluring, causing Levi’s teeth to chatter. His built was muscular and tough as his strong hands held onto Levi’s small body. Before Levi Ackerman could raise his head to see who it was, he was thrown violently into the state of unconsciousness.

 

…

 

Throughout the rest of the day, he was in a constant state of drifting in and out of his sleep. He could only stare feebly up at the metal rails of the top bunk before his heavy lids shut themselves on him. Levi couldn’t move much since his stomach was growling with hunger and his lower abdomen carrying that irritatingly dull pain. He groaned in his sleep countlessly, time flew by him without him knowing. He no longer had a sense of time.

 

The dreams he had were scary. He could remember his brown haired father curled up in a corner of the kitchen. He was hugging his long limbs together into his chest. Shivering and whimpering, he buried his head into his knees. He was saying words, but Levi could not make it out. Levi was back to the rotten childhood of his. He was again bound to the table by a thick rope that dug into his skin, causing blisters and cuts. The injuries were getting infected, causing a constant sharp pain to jolt up his right ankle.

 

“Father.” Levi whispered, not sure if his Omega father could hear him through his sobbing. He reached out. His arms were smaller and thinner. He must be back into his young self’s body. He closed his palms and brought it down slowly. His father wasn’t responding. The dirty apartment they lived in smelled like mildew and decomposing food that was tossed to a corner. Perhaps, it was because of this that psychologically tweaked Levi’s mind to become a ‘clean freak’, as others say.

 

“Levi… Levi… Why did I have you? I should have killed you.” His father looked up, similar eyes stared back into his own. Suddenly, the dark pupils of his father started expanding, flooding into his whites. He opened his mouth to groan in a foreign alien language. He reached out to his son, skin started burning off his father’s body. The scent of burned human meat filled Levi’s nose as he stared at his father’s skin peeling off him and dropping onto the floor with a disgusting flop.

 

The raw red meat and muscles of his face looked back at Levi. His eyelids that were burned off only revealed the pitch black eyeballs. In that small child body of Levi’s, he screamed and squirmed, tugging at the rope. He could not see fire, but only his father groaning. The meat of his father’s lips fell and melted onto the ground, exposing bloody teeth and gums. Levi screamed and hugged the table’s leg, trying to back away from the monster that was forming at the corner.

 

“L…Le…Lev… Levi.” The monster said slowly. Without lips, it was hard to pronounce any words. The tongue started to burn too. The monster that was the remnants of Levi’s father gave a shrill scream from the back of his throat as his tongue started melting from the heat and fell to the floor at his curled up feet.

 

He barely had meat on him now. The gruesome whites of his bones peeking through thin chunks of muscles. Levi shook his head profusely. He felt bile rise from the back of his throat. No food were inside of him, but he felt the need to vomit. A gagging sound came from the back of his throat as he heaved. He looked down on the floor, trying to dismiss his father’s cries of agony.

 

“Father… Father!” Levi opened his eyes.

 

It was no longer the haunting scene of his father being burnt. It was the same old metal grills of the top bunk. He screamed as he felt the sharp pain in his stomach come back. He grieved as he clutched his lower abdomen, sitting up from the bed. He swallowed down the bile that was threatening to rush up his throat. Levi was coated in a sticky layer of sweat. He smelt rancid.

 

He looked around the room. He was in his own cell. The boring dirty grey walls and dusty concrete flooring. Swinging his legs off the bed, he leaned over his knees, hanging his body limply over his lap. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He had not eaten for the whole day. He was thirsty and hungry. He stood up sluggishly, looking up at the second bunk, Eren Jeager was sleeping soundly, curled up into a ball like a worm. Levi clicked his tongue at his useless cell mate.

 

It was the dead of night, everyone was asleep. He glanced at the wall clock at the top left hand corner of the cell wall. It was 3 am. It had been more than 12 hours since he passed out. He could remember the vague memory of someone holding him when he fainted. His ears turned a little red. He couldn’t believe that he showed such a vulnerable side of him to someone… Who was it? Levi frowned. He peered up at the useless brat sleeping like a pig. It couldn’t be him. The person that held him up had more muscular and longer legs.

 

To think about it, he had to count his lucky stars. His heat was slightly later than usual. He had a day or two to spare. He rubbed his belly. It had been hurting for the whole day, on top of his gastritis from skipping 3 meals, he felt like dying. He surveyed the room, there wasn’t any difference. His sheets were wet and messy from Levi’s thrashing around. Levi spotted a stale piece of bread and a cup of water at the foot of his bed.

 

Levi wouldn’t disagree if one were to say he was happy to see food near his bed. He was starving after all- especially since his heat was nearing, his intake of food would be larger too. He dove for the small loaf. Sinking his teeth inside the hard object, he did not complain but gobbled down the dry piece of food. He greedily tore pieces of the food, scarfing down the simple and miserly food. He licked his fingers for crumbs. Not wanting to wake that brat up, he stifled a satisfying moan. Grabbing the small cup filled with water, he gulped the liquid down, soothing his dry and hoarse throat. His tongue lapped at his lips, picking up and residue of food and water left on his mouth.

 

‘Was it the brat that got me the food?’ He frowned up at Eren. Sitting down on his bed, he used his right arm to prop himself up on his knees. His eyes glazed over once more as his eyes ogled at nothingness. His mind wandered back to the scene in Erwin Smith’s cell. He was honestly terrified of the dangerous Alpha. Levi couldn’t shake off the fear he felt even though he only spotted the back of Erwin Smith. Erwin Smith had a scent of a minacious Alpha, out to shed blood.

 

…

 

“Oi, brat, how do I get medicine from Erwin Smith.” Levi asked. His cramps were feeling much better as he leaned on the back of the foldable plastic chair. Eren and Levi were chilling out at the central compound where it was noisy with the rowdy prisoners. A group of them were gambling with peanuts, coins and torn dirty cards. Levi eyed the same table he had first sat at alone when he entered just a few days ago.

 

Erwin Smith’s back was to him like always, several men- probably Alphas like him sat there, huddling around the table seeming to be having a meeting. They slid papers and mysterious packaged objects around the small table. There were 4 men guarding the the table as they stood stiff and hands to their back, one meter apart from the table.

 

“Eh? You haven’t done it? Man, you were wrecked yesterday!” The brown haired teen shuffled a deck of poker cards in his hands, examining each and every one of them for any folds or creases. He spread out the cards in a single row on the table, running his fingers over the sleek cards. They glowed under the lights reflecting off the shiny surface into the teen’s eyes. He whistled playfully as he admired his new deck of cards he traded with a pack of cigarettes just yesterday.

 

Cigarettes were the currency here. It’s the most basic form of currency in this prison. Each and every prison has different rates. In some places, a pack of cigarettes could be traded for a box of gum. In other places, a pack of cigarettes is so worthy that it could be traded for a small knife, just the size of a fore finger. In Ward 5, a pack of cigarettes is worth a deck of poker cards. Other currencies were small lethal or disposable weapons, energy bars- since prison food tastes like cardboard and the amount was so little, it could not last a grown man a few hours before he’d go hungry again. Drugs would be a much higher price and only the elitists would be able to purchase. The chances of Levi getting Peregrine would be 0 to none.

 

Sex was an important currency of course, but that was out of Levi’s question.

 

“How can I get it?” Levi firmly asked once more. Eren was the type to go off tangent when it comes to speaking about an important subject, which pissed Levi off countless of times since he’s been here.

 

“You can just go up to him now, unless you want to get beaten up.” He shrugged nonchalantly, picking up a random over turned card from the fanned out deck. He chuckled under his breath when he found the card he was looking for.

 

“Then, what should I do? You’re much more useless than I thought you were.”

 

“Useless? Me? This innocent little guy that can get a packet of roofie from one of Erwin’s men?” Eren looked up at Levi, his big eyes wide an innocent again, his thick eyelashes batted at the raven haired male causing him to shiver in disgust. He sucked his teeth in annoyance and stuck a middle finger to Eren’s face. He pushed the cheeky boy’s face down back to his deck of cards and clicked his tongue.

 

 

Roofie is a valuable expensive drug over here. It was high potent and dangerous, especially for people who did not know how to use it properly and intake an improper amount. Over-dosing could cause death or permanent paralysis. Also known as rohypnol, it’s an anesthetic for the body and takes effect in less than 10 minutes. It can render the user unconscious and in some cases, the person would be in a paralyzed state for a few hours only his/her senses would be awake. It normally passes out of the system in 24 hours. (A/N: I should not go on about roofie and drugs like that or else it’d take up the whole page XD It is a real drug and most used in date rape cases! Be careful if you’re near these types of stuff!)

 

“How did you do it?” Levi asked. Eren looked back up at him blinking innocently like a little rabbit. He gave the same cheery smile he showed to Levi when he first came in.

 

“Would you want to know? I’d be losing in this case. I don’t like to lose.” Eren gathered up his cards, an evil grin tugging at the side of his lips as he held in a giggle. His fingers quickly shuffled the cards together. He separated the deck into 3 on the table and took an individual small deck. Shuffling them again, he fanned them out in his hands in front of Levi.

 

“Pick one. If it’s the Ace, I’ll help.”

 

Levi gritted his teeth, his canines dully sharpening against each other. He shot Eren a death glare. It was combated back with the calculative green eyes. Dark grey ones met with bright green orbs. Their auras clashed with each other as electricity cackled in between both of the males. Levi had a small chance of picking the Ace, but he did so anyway. This was his only chance after all.

 

He pulled out a card.

 

Flipping it around, he displayed the front side of the card up in between the both of them. The bright red A gleamed under the light. The Ace of Hearts. Levi couldn’t help but breath out in disbelieve. He had never regarded or consider the fact that there would be luck in his life. Luck wasn’t really on his side in the past 20 or so years in his life. He waved the card triumphantly in Eren’s face. The teen could not believe his eyes too. Eren grabbed the card away from Levi’s hands and kept it back into his deck. His lips were pressed into a tight line and a frown dented in his face.

 

“So, what now?”

  
“You’re really lucky, huh? I’ll tell you the plan. But it might not work for sure.”

 

“I’ll hear you out.”

 

“Tch, alright. Operation Get Close to Erwin, start!” The teen’s playful behavior came back like a sudden crash of waves. He giggled, pushing his deck aside and angling his body to face the smaller male.

 

“It… It isn’t… God, continue.” Levi gave up on trying to correct the brat.

 

“So, you see. To get near Erwin, you have 2 choices. One is to approach him now or in his room, which seemed to me that you failed. The second choice, is my way. However, it might hurt a bit. I don’t gain anything from this, so I’m-.”

 

“Continue.” Levi said harshly. Eren puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes in response.

 

“You’ll beat me up.” Eren said.

 

“Huh? Can you put it in a way I understand?”

 

“You’ll beat me up now and cause a ruckus. The guards at their office would notice us through the camera and run in to stop us. If I pass out, you’d be put in disciplinary center, where they just ask you some questions and send you back. There’s a high chance that they’d switch your cells to Erwin, since bunking with Erwin is already a major punishment. They all know what happens to those that bunk with that butt hurt Alpha. Each and every one of them go crazy.”

 

Levi thought that plan was outrageously crazy. If none of the officials were to transfer him into cell 666? He’d just gain extra jail time. Life wasn’t bad in prison, but the fact that he did not have Peregrine in hand made his life hard. It was worse than being outside there in the streets selling drugs. The chances of him being raped were much higher. In a place where ventilation is a problem, his smell would drive all the Alphas here mad.

 

“Okay.” Levi replied. He was willing to take this chance. This was the only thin thread for him to get out of danger. His heat period is nearing and it would last more than one day. Going back to that degenerate of a doctor was not possible. Instead of getting the medicine, he’d get pregnant if he went back to Akashi Seijuro.

 

“You really owe me one, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far? How do you want the story to go on? Leave your ideas down in the comments section! Feel free to leave constructive criticism too!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Levi was beaten black and blue in the face by the guards, adding on to some of the cuts Eren gave him, he wasn’t looking his best nor was he smelling great. To cut down the costs, the prison only allows the inmates to shower only 3 times a week. It was already considered a luxury to have showers, even though it was not heated. He had skipped lunch and dinner, now, it was close to lights out. Eren’s plan had unexpectedly worked. Levi could only sigh in exhaustion as he made his way to his old cell to give a word of thanks to Eren. He thought it was for the best that he at least showed that brat some gratitude.

 

When he entered the cell, Eren was sitting on Levi’s bed, his head hung down low, and his breathing heavy as he buried his head into both his palms. Levi walked towards the lone teenager. It didn’t seem like he was crying. He was just having a hard time. Was he sick? Levi thought to himself.

 

“Oi. Shitty brat. What’s up?” Levi stood in front of the devastated male. A soft choked sound came from the back of Eren’s throat. He looked up slowly, his green eyes were darker than usual. It wasn’t the same light nature green anymore, it was replaced with a dull color that freaked Levi out a bit. He didn’t know that the cheery and sly brat could even make this kind of expression.

 

“Levi. Why are you here?”

 

“The plan worked. I’m here to thank you.”

 

“Thank…?” Eren’s lips barely moved as he talked. It was dry and pale, cracking at the center. His lips tugged at one side like a puppet master was pulling on strings. His head lolled to the back as he licked his lips, coating his cracked lips with moist saliva.

 

“Ahh… I shouldn’t have told you this. But now, I’m in a rut.”

 

Rut…? Even though Levi’s knowledge about Alpha males aren’t that extensive, he knew what a rut was. It was the period where Alpha males go into heat. A rut is basically the Omega’s heat of an Alpha version. Levi brows furrowed. Didn’t Eren claim he was a Beta? Betas don’t experience ruts, unless Eren was lying… Levi couldn’t help but start backing away from the Alpha.

 

His head dropped back, hanging down low on his shoulders. A sick laughter started creeping out of his lips as he raked his fingers through his hair.

 

“E-Eren…” Levi said calmly. He was trying to stabilize his voice as much as possible, so he wouldn’t show any signs of fear to the Alpha. His eyes averted to the back. The door had closed in on itself, only slightly ajar. There was still 30 minutes to lock down. If he was locked in her all night with an Alpha in a rut, he was not going to survive till then. He gulped, back tracking.

 

“You want to thank me… then… let me do you.” Eren looked into Levi’s eyes. Anger, lust and evilness all reflected in his orbs. He gave a feral growl and pounced on Levi. His body was bigger and heavier, causing Levi to lose his balance and fall onto the floor, his tailbone painfully hit the floor. Levi groaned and tried pushing the Alpha that was looming over him.

 

Eren’s mouth was gaped open, hot breath blowing onto Levi’s face. He licked his lips again like a rabid dog and drool dripped down, landing onto Levi’s face.

 

“Eren Yeager! Get the fuck off me, you mutt.” Levi growled, bringing his knees into Eren’s stomach. Eren lurched forward but crumbled down onto Levi due to his jab in the stomach. Eren’s face was beet red and his eyes hazy. It was like a thick fog had taken over his mind. There was only one goal in his head: To mate with an Omega.

 

“H-How did you know I’m an Omega?” Levi gasped out as the Alpha took hold of both his struggling arms. He held them together and painfully pinned them on top of Levi’s head. His big calloused hands held Levi’s wrists with so much power that Levi thought his wrists would get crushed. He groaned when Eren started kissing him. His kisses were wet and sloppy. It wasn’t good at all. It felt like a grade schooler kissing contest.

 

Levi wanted to vomit and fight back with all his will, however, an Alpha’s strength was much stronger. Levi pressed his lips tight together to restrict access to Eren’s tongue, however, using his other hand, he pinched on Levi’s tender nipple causing his to cry out in pain. Eren jammed his tongue in, massaging Eren’s tongue roughly and running his tongue at the roof of Levi’s mouth. He stuck his wet tongue so deep into Levi’s throat, that Levi felt like he was going to die. Imagine a slug traveling deep to the back of your throat.

 

“I knew you were an Omega ‘cause I worked in the black market, trafficking slutty Omegas like you.” Eren growled using his teeth to bite down onto Levi’s lip and tugging on it. Blood dripped down Levi’s chin as he took in the sharp pain on his lower lip. His legs were free. There was some way that he could get out of here.

 

He kicked his knees up, kneeing Eren in the balls. It was already rock hard. The imminent bulge wasn’t leaving any sooner. Eren didn’t even feel a thing. His Alpha side had taken over him. He placed hickeys all over Levi’s neck. Levi was scared on the inside. If Eren were to bite him and mark him right then and there, he’d become Eren’s bitch forever unless the Alpha breaks the bond.

 

Levi gulped. He had to think. Think of other ways to get an Alpha in rut off him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the disgusting feeling of tongue and lips smother all over him. Eren’s rough and clumsy hands lifted up his t-shirt, exposing his stomach and chest. His nipples were hard and swollen. It was even more painful than before. He whined when Eren started touching them.

 

With every rough pinch or pull on Levi’s nipples, he felt like they were going to fall out. He growled and fought harder against Eren’s hand. He snapped his jaws into empty air, trying to bite any part of Eren if he comes near. His legs kicked the sides of Eren’s thighs, but he wasn’t budging.

 

“Stop it, Eren. Please!” Levi wailed. Eren pulled back, looking at the messy Omega laid down below him. He couldn’t help but laugh at how pathetic the small Omega has become. A few days ago, during his first day, he was still barking and glaring like a bad pit bull. He was completely tamed to fear Eren. His eyes were watery and his face and neck covered in slob. Ugly red marks littered his neck. He breathed in the slight Omega scent that was emitting from Levi. Since Levi was going on his heat soon, some pheromones were already leaking out unknowingly.

 

“I used to tease those Omegas like what I’m doing now with you. But I treat you better of course.” His mouth moved down to suck on Levi’s left nipple. It was soft and plump, making Eren even more harder.

 

“I used to stick toys in them till they cried.” He stopped and said, looking into Levi’s eyes.

 

“I used to stick my dick in so that they’ll loosen up for their master.” He did it again, trying to test how Levi would react as a fellow Omega.

 

“I used to feed them full with aphrodisiacs and see them squirm and masturbate over and over in their ass.” He said slowly, whispering against Levi’s cold skin.

 

Levi’s mind was already floating away. He could only feel the painful feeling when Eren bite into his nipple, injuring the soft tissue used for breast feeding. He didn’t let out a sound. He was afraid if he opened his mouth, a moan would escape. He was an Omega after all. His core existence was for an Alpha to fuck him senseless and for him to give birth to his children. He was afraid that the others from next door would overhear them.

 

“I met you once before. You were selling drugs weren’t you? Ackerman?” Levi’s eyes widened. He looked unbelievably at Eren. Eren knew all along. The truth about Levi Ackerman. He knew yet he put on that innocent face and approach him. It was weird that a person like Eren would even approach a small fry like himself, since it was never beneficial to help someone out in prison. He squeaked softly as Eren ran his tongue from the bottom of his navel, up to the middle of his chest. The wave of sudden pleasure ran past his body. His heart fluttered faster and he felt his abdominal pain grow.

 

Shit. He’s in heat.

 

Oh no.

 

Option one. Alphas start running into this cell and start ass raping him and it’d turn into a huge orgy. Option two. Eren would go crazy from Levi’s smell and mark him immediately. Option three. There isn’t. Both of the two former options were horrendous, there isn’t any way to salvage this situation. Levi was dead as an Omega. He imagined the worst. He’d get pregnant with whosever’s child. He’d have to walk around with a pregnant belly in shame for 8 months. Then, when his children were born, they’d be sent to the orphanage. His Omega self would have depression due to the loss of his children… And kaboom, he’d commit suicide and die. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the heat in.

 

“Oh. Oh… Levi, you’re so… delicious. You won’t mind if I take a-!” Eren was about to say when the door swung open. Eren’s head jerked up. Levi sighed dejectedly. Option one, it is.

 

“Oi! Argh!” Eren shouted, but a muscular hand pushed his body off Levi’s. His grip no longer restraining him. Levi pulled his shirt down, sitting up, he saw Eren that fell onto his butt stand up. His chest puffing up like an Alpha male as he stared down at the opponent. Levi’s eyes averted to the person that interrupted Eren. What he saw made his eyes pop.

 

It was Erwin Smith. The Alpha of all Alphas. He trembled on the floor, clenching his hard cock. He looked at the blonde Alpha who was buff and manly. His chest puffed out and his shoulder squared and broadened. He oozed out his Alpha’s pheromones, and so did Eren. The smell of pheromones was so thick that Levi felt like he was going to die. It affected his heat in so many ways. When an Omega is having his heat, he’d not only start self-lubricating, he’d become even more hornier if powerful Alphas were nearby. His heat has never hit him this so suddenly. It was perhaps due to the shocking amount of Alphas around him every day.

 

It was so bad. His slick was spilling out of his pants, creating a small puddle of his own self-lubricant on the floor. He moaned as he looked up at both the Alphas. He spread his legs, leaning back on the ground. The white prison pants was drenched with wet slick. Erwin glowered at Eren, his eye contact focusing on the smaller Alpha, Erwin slowly inched his way to Levi. He snarled at Eren when he tried approaching, making Eren flinch in response. It was obvious who’s the bigger Alpha in the cell.

 

Levi moaned as he stuck his hands into his pants lewdly in front of the two Alpha’s battling it out with their thick musk. His fingers crept to his asshole. It was still oozing out the lubricant. He stuck two fingers inside of him, causing his knees to buckle. He mewled, closing his eyes as he slid his fingers in and out. The feeling of something inside of him felt like heaven.

 

“Levi. Let’s go.” Erwin looked down at the horny Omega. He had his hands down in his pants. He wasn’t even looking up at the Alpha. Erwin heaved out and rolled his eyes slightly. Grabbing hold of both Levi’s legs, he scooped him up bridal style. Levi’s eyes shot open as he pulled his fingers out. Looking at the straight faced Alpha that face was so near his, he leaned up to plant a kiss on his chin. He whined as he nuzzled the Alpha shamelessly. He wasn’t in his right mind.

 

The slick dripped onto the ground as Erwin carried Levi. He gave a final glare to Eren who was staring back with as much ferocity. However, the more established and bigger Alpha still won. Erwin looked down at the pitiful Omega who was rubbing his face on Erwin’s chest.

 

“Try not to let out your scent too much, okay?” He told the Omega, although he wasn’t expecting the heat drunk Omega to listen to him. Erwin wasn’t really affected by the scent Levi was producing. Sure, he was turned on, but he chose not to. He wasn’t going to fuck the Omega that was not clear headed. He would expect an angry Levi when he was sober. It was too cumbersome and lengthy to explain everything either. Hence, Erwin Smith decided to hold himself back. Furthermore, the only way to protect this small guy was to chain him to himself. No one would dare to touch something that is his.

 

It was all for the good of Levi.

 

Erwin wasn’t sure why he was so good to the Omega. It was just something that pulled him into those depthless pitch black eyes of his. The small stature but quick reflexes. The glare he gives everyone when they start looking down on him. Those are the little things that made him find himself looking out for the small Omega more. The day before, he could sense Levi outside his door, but chose not to turn around. He was chased down by his men, but managed to escape. It was quite a skill to escape the grasp of his men. Erwin had made his way up to the third floor where Levi hid, and chuckle when he saw Levi exit out from the back of cell door. He was the only one short enough to hid there. However, when he saw the weak Levi, and rush to support him when he fainted, he felt a heart string tug inside of him.

 

“Alpha… I need an Alpha to hold me.” Levi looked up at Erwin. Erwin stared straight ahead as he kicked open his cell door. It wasn’t going to work on Erwin. He was rather good at restraining himself. He placed the Omega on the bed, prying off Levi’s arms around his neck. The Omega reluctantly let go and sat up immediately. He swallowed, red faced, he crawled to the edge of the bed where Erwin sat. Levi nuzzled his head into the crook of Erwin’s neck.

 

“Oh for god’s sake.” Erwin muttered to himself and he stood up, only to disappoint the Omega. He pouted and whined, tears coming out from the corner of his eyes. Erwin shook his head and started hoisting himself up to the top bunk. Lifting up the mattress, he dug his hands into an incision made in the spring mattress. He took out a big bag of drugs. Digging through it, he found the familiar Peregrine, the Omega heat suppressants which he sells at a high price. Taking one of the pink pill out of the small zip-lock bag, he jumped down to get back to the Omega.

 

Levi was shamelessly stripping. His t-shirt and shorts on the floor. His underwear was wet as he pulled it off himself. He giggled and dropped it on the bed. Erwin flinched, holding his breath, he sat beside Levi. He grabbed Levi’s jaw, forcing it open, he jammed the pink pill into Levi’s throat. The Omega coughed and choked, swallowing the big pill down. Erwin released Levi.

 

“I want you to fuck me, not feed me with crap.” Levi slurred, he crossed his arms and laid back down on the bed roughly. His head sunk into the pillow as his eyes slowly fluttered close. Levi murmured a few curses before falling into deep sleep. The cum he produced lessened and his hard on started relaxing. Levi’s heartbeat slowed down as his chest heaved up and down in a normal pace.

 

Erwin groaned, covering the naked Omega up with a blanket. Keeping the drugs and getting ready to hit the hay, he couldn’t stop thinking about the wet arousing Omega just below him. His cock was hard. Did he even met such a provocative and inviting Omega before? He has never smelt a scent like this in his whole life.

...

 

Levi was once again back in the dirty room that he once used to share with his bastard of a father. He was in his father’s arms. His small body enveloped in his parent’s embrace. It was cold. He could hear the erratic beating of his father’s heart and the uneven rise and fall of his father’s chest.

 

He hated his father. He hated the way he was being smothered against the man’s chest, while being tied up. However, he could not do anything. He was just a small child after all. His crazy father murmured weird things as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dripping of the kitchen sink tap, the ants crawling at the corner of the room, and his father’s cries.

 

He felt like puking, but he just ate. He knew if he vomited out everything he had in his stomach, he would have to starve for the next 2 days. Both of them relied on volunteer workers that helps single Omega fathers/mothers. Levi’s father would hide him away from the volunteer workers and snatch the food from them, slamming the door in their face.

 

Levi would always curse them internally. A bunch of idiots that try to be nice, yet could not make an effort to help the kid that’s under the care of a bat shit crazy man? Levi scoffed, and scorned them from the bottom of his heart. But, well, what is he to do even if they saved him? They’ll probably send him to some small orphanage for children… and Levi did not like children his age.

 

“Levi… Don’t leave me, like your father did.” He caressed Levi’s matted black hair, planting kisses onto Levi’s cheek.

  
This wasn't the first time his father said that. He was crazy. He had no other father. His own father that gave birth to him was raped and left all alone. He was delusional, but that’s not going to make Levi crazy. He was sane, and he wanted to get out of this hell hole.

 

“Levi, I love you. Don’t go anywhere. You’re going to stay with me forever.”

 

…

 

That dream again. His father…

 

“You’re awake.” A deep voice called out to him.

 

Levi blinked and started growing aware of his surroundings. He wasn’t in his old cell anymore. He was living with the King, Erwin Smith. He tensed, looking around, the room looked alike, but was more well-kept. His eyes landed on the big Alpha male. He was standing beside the bunk bed, looming over Levi’s small frame.

 

Levi was taken aback, he inhaled a short gasp, taking in the top of the peak Alpha. He was very different up close. His blonde hair looked darker than he thought it was. His deep set eyes, filled with darkness and his stoic features casted shadows from the back light. He gulped, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He could only nod stiffly.

 

He was trying to keep his fear and the sickness he was feeling at the pit of his stomach to himself. Levi kept his poker face as he spoke.

 

“How… did I end up here?”

 

The last thing he remembered was going to thank Eren, but unexpectedly, he was forced into submission.

 

“I saved you. You were almost marked. It wouldn’t be good if you were marked against your will, no?” Erwin replied quietly.

 

It was early in the morning, just the crack of dawn. People were still not up yet, but somehow, this Alpha was.

 

Levi shut his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him. He pursed his lips together in a tight line, filling the cramps in his lower abdomen. That’s right, he was on his heat. However, he didn’t feel… well, horny.

 

“How in the world am I okay?”

 

Levi was confused. He had a huge black gap in his memory, and there was no way he was going to have it back. It usually only happened when his heat went out of control… Unless he was already marked?

 

Levi’s hands flew to his nape, only to feel smooth skin. There were no bite marks or scars. He heaved a sigh of relief, and looked up at Erwin. The part that made the least sense was why Erwin Smith saved him when he was in heat?

 

How did Erwin Smith even withstand the smell from an Omega?

 

“I fed you Peregrine. You have to take another dose tonight.”

 

Levi’s eyes widened. The King is giving him the drug…? Even without any payment? The drug itself is already expensive in the outside world. One could imagine the price in prison. Furthermore, his heat lasts for about 2-3 days… One pill would already cost an arm and a leg.

 

“Why?” Levi asked. He was being cautious in front of the Alpha. Who knows what Erwin Smith would demand from him. Was Erwin impotent? Is he even an Alpha? All the Alphas he had known so far showed no restraints when it comes to Omegas. They wolf them down hungrily and immorally.

 

Erwin Smith breathed out through his mouth. He pulled a chair from the study table that was placed beside the bed, and sat down, so Levi wouldn’t have to strain his neck to look at him. He was careful about his words, so that Levi wouldn’t burst and be scared of him. Levi was like a little black cat he saved, and he was trying to gain it’s trust now.

 

“I saved you, because you were in trouble. Did you want to get marked by that… thing?” Erwin’s eyes stared into Levi. His gaze was so intense, Levi could feel a chill go down his spine and goosebumps forming on his neck. His vulnerability made him hate himself, especially since the one he was facing, was the King.

 

“I hate owing people favors.” Levi scowled at Erwin, showing his spikes like a porcupine. He still could not trust the Alpha. For an Omega like him, that had learnt the ultimate power of an Alpha the hard way, could never place his trust in any Alpha male ever again.

 

“So do I.” Erwin’s lips curved up into a ghost of a smile, amusement flitting through his blue eyes for a moment, but it was gone like the passing wind in an instant. He was a man without a sense of humor and a man with an ever-stoic expression on his face.

 

“What do you want to do with me?” His lips barely moved as he asked monotonously.

 

To Erwin, Levi was beautiful. His dark hair and eyes against his pale white skin. The contrast was what made him beautiful. His slit eyes and tough defiant pupils that stared back at Erwin himself. He couldn’t help but be entranced in the alluring charm of Levi Ackerman. Erwin had heard of destined mates before, but it was barely the truth. It was just some fantasy plot made up by some love-struck author… But he felt like he was the main protagonist now.

 

A sign of weakness, is what people would say.

 

In this dark abyss, it is hard to show your true feelings. A mask was always on a grand King like Erwin. He barely smiled nor showed any speck of kindness towards anyone, until Levi came along.

 

“Why do you think I would want anything from you?” He enquired, curious to know the animosity he was feeling from the younger man.

 

Levi Ackerman didn’t know how to answer that question. Is Erwin Smith playing mind games with me right now? He thought. Frowning and chewing on the side of his lip, he brought his right leg up to the edge of the bed and rest his elbow on it. He shifted his weight, causing the metal rails to creak in the silent morning.

 

“Most people help others, in something for return, no?”

 

“Well, I’m not like others.” Erwin leaned further back on the wooden chair, relaxing his posture. His muscles looked defined even under the prison garb and his pose. In every angle, he looked like a photogenic model. If he wasn’t in prison right now, he would probably be scouted for a model off the streets already.

 

“… And I hate owing people favors. So, I’ll do anything you want me to.” Levi snapped sharply at the stubborn blonde man in front of him. He could feel Erwin Smith taking him as a joke. He took Levi as a small puppy that meant no harm, and this made Levi pissed.

 

Glaring at the Alpha, Levi tried pressuring Erwin into spitting out the truth. There’s no way an Alpha would forego sex. They are a bunch of horny mutts after all.

 

“Well then, if I asked you to get down on your knees and suck my dick, will you?” Erwin smirked, playfulness dancing in his eyes. The mischievous Erwin Smith didn’t look as old as he was when he smiles. He looked fairly younger and his eyes brighter.

 

“You’re such a joke aren’t ya?” Levi mumbled softly to himself, half hoping the Alpha would catch what he was saying. He rolled his eyes, pulling himself up. He watched as Erwin eyed his slim figure and thin wrists. It wasn’t a lecherous gaze but a protective one.

 

“I’m just kidding. Were you really about to go down on me?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi shot a look of dissatisfaction towards the Alpha. He was indeed making fun of Levi. Levi growled, stalking towards the Alpha in one huge stride, he grabbed the Alpha male’s collar.

 

Perhaps it was because Erwin Smith wasn’t that much of a narcissistic pheromone oozing Alpha that Levi almost forgot he was one. His small fists bunched up Erwin’s shirt as he climbed onto the chair, straddling the bigger male. Erwin smelled strongly of musk and wood. It was slightly pleasant and alluring, making Levi soften his glare a little.

 

“You… are one big asshole, aren’t ya.” His voice lowered and hoarse as he spoke into Erwin’s ear. Their faces were so close to each other making Levi’s heart skip a beat. He withdrew, before his face could get any redder and backed away from the Alpha. He slammed his body down back on the bunk bed and settled his pressuring gaze on Erwin again.

 

“You can help me in something…” Erwin stated the matter of fact.

 

“What.”

 

“There are some idiots lurking around this ward, spreading rumors and leaking important information to the other ward leaders in preparation of the annual Ward Leader meeting.”

 

Levi wasn’t stupid. Knowing the hierarchy in this prison, he got the gist of the importance in Ward Leaders. Even though Erwin Smith was a special case, he was of the same level, or even higher than other Ward Leaders. Even though he had not been here long enough to get himself familiar with the workings of this prison, he wasn’t dumb to not know what Erwin was asking him to do.

 

Erwin could not let his men take on this job, in fear of leakage, so he had passed on this task to Levi. A newcomer with the least suspicion. If one were to be transferred from wards, the Ward Leader would be notified, and since Levi was not on the transferred list, Erwin could understand Levi was new.

 

“Find him for me, and bring him to me.”

 

A flicker of darkness struck through Erwin’s sapphire pupils as a strand of stray blonde hair fell to his face, covering half of his features.

 

(A/N: O.O so sexy…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break from this story and a horrible writer's block, I've come back with a new chapter of Against his Skin! The later part of this chapter is a bit rated m18, and non-con! So, I've warned ya!!!

Chapter 5

 

Levi gulped down the bitter tasting pill and he immediately felt better. As if was a magical pill, it made his worries dissipate into think air and his body at ease. Now that he had Peregrine within his reach, he need not feel like a deer in headlights 24/7 in this horrid place.

 

Even though he felt slightly like a burden to the Ward Leader, he could not do anything about it, but carry out the mission he gave him. That’s right, he accepted it. It was a dangerous offer, but what else could he have done? Suck that blonde bastard’s dick? Levi would rather choose this offer millions time over than do that.

 

He changed into another pants as the one, the night before, was drenched. He had to hid this pair cautiously before laundry day, or else he’d be in trouble.

 

Stashing it aside, he checked the upper bunk to find the Ward Leader already gone. He barely slept, Levi noticed. Even at night, Erwin was always texting someone with the small Nokia phone he had smuggled in. It wasn’t practical, but just a connection to the outside world. Though, even if Levi had one, he would have no one to contact.

 

His friends- no, allies, betrayed him, his family…

 

Last night’s events had Levi breaking out into a cold sweat. He was so close to being impregnated in prison by Eren. The closest he got to being pregnant was during his younger days when he would sell himself, and it wasn’t a good experience.

 

Levi made his way down to the main hall, which was bustling with alpha males. Most of them were talking, playing board/card games, or just arm wrestling- it was a form of fun, here in this prison, where inmates would compete who is the biggest alpha male (of course, other than Erwin. No one could beat Erwin in pretty much anything.) and some would even bet on their friends.

 

He avoided the boisterous crowd of men that were playing rowdily and gotten to the quieter area of the hall, where people were either playing civilized games or reading. These were normally the more intellectual ones. The ones that hears and sees things others can’t. In short, they were more observant.

 

Levi spotted two rather opposite looking men sitting down at the far corner, chatting away with peanut shells strewn all over the table. One had soft facial features with gentle eyes. His dark fringe covered his forehead, and his face was slightly longish. While the other had bright platinum hair, with fierce features. His deep-set eyes were piercing accompanied with his stern but friendly face.

 

He decided to go to them for information. It was something he picked up when he was in his trade of pedaling drugs. He knew who to approach and pull down into the underworld. He could tell which were open, whereas which were those that had a wall around them, making it hard to talk to. He needed information, clients, and money- and he knew how to get them.

 

Making his way there, both men noticed that Levi was approaching. They held no aggressive expressions on their faces, as they gave him a friendly but cautious smile. Levi made the right choice of choosing them to ‘befriend’.

 

“Hey, you’re Levi aren’t you?” Reiner spoke first.

 

Even though they were the quieter ones in this prison, however they were not shy nor wallflowers. They were just civilized and less involved with the harsh hierarchy system in this hellhole.

 

“Yeah, may I sit here?” Levi asked slowly, stepping forward. He was dealing with alphas after all. There was a need for caution. Bertholdt however, looked like a Beta or an Omega. He has that docile look on his face, especially with that gentle smile he gave Levi.

 

Reiner nodded, gesturing for him to take a seat.

 

It was rather hard to start a conversation, asking who’s the mole in this ward, so Levi just picked up a few peanuts, cracking them open to keep himself natural. Luckily, Reiner was the more forward one, and he started the conversation.

 

“So, aren’t you Eren’s bitch?”

 

Levi looked up startled at Reiner’s question. Did his scent of yesterday’s accident travel all the way to other cells? If they knew he was an omega, it would be terrible. Absolutely terrible. That would mean everyone would be on him. Pinning for him and desiring his body. Urgent sirens of danger were going off in Levi’s head, as he crushed the peanut in his hand, releasing it, to reveal dusts of peanut remainders.

 

“No… why do you say so…?” Levi decided to take this guardedly. His facial expressions to the minimum, as he picked up another peanut to de-shell. He wasn’t eating any, and it could be told from the pile of de-shelled peanuts beside him.

 

“It’s because I’ve seen you following Eren around since the first day you came, no?”

 

“No… I’m not his… _bitch_.” Levi threw that word out haphazardly, speaking it with distaste. He didn’t think talking with these two would be that tensed. He needed a good massage now. A huge headache is awaiting him in a few hours.

 

“But… Eren… Who _is_ he?” Levi asked.

 

Reiner looked at Bertholdt, with an uneasy look on his face. Levi could tell this was a tight secret that could only be said in hushed tones. This peaked Levi’s interests. He knew that that bastard was an Omega trader, however, an Omega trader, in this desolate place of a prison? He must have done some bad shit that made god condemn him to this place.

 

“Well… If you really want to know… Just don’t- It’s not my story to tell.” Reiner kept sealed up tightly.

 

Levi frowned at that, openly showing his displeasure. He looked over to Bertholdt the quiet one in this whole conversation. He looked like he would faint any moment just thinking about Eren’s story.

 

“Well?” Levi urged Bertholdt. Under Levi’s slit eyed stare, Bertholdt fell under his pressure.

 

“Eren… He used to be an Omega trader. He worked in a big association and was one of the heads. However, he fucked one of the Omegas he was supposed to trade, and his boss sold him out… This...,” Bertholdt paused for a bit, shifting in his seat.

 

“He killed his boss for revenge and… ate him. He was caught after that. He was locked in maximum security prison… but he made such a huge fuss- even killing one of the guards, they gave up custody of him and threw him in here. People don’t really go near him after hearing he was a cannibal… that’s why he’s the lone wolf of Ward 5.”

 

…

 

Ate… him?

 

Levi blinked. It was as if what Bertholdt told him a minute ago came from some fiction Wattpad story. It didn’t make any sense. He has never seen or met a cannibal in real life. He almost didn’t even believe they exist. He gulped, he was that close to consummating with Eren.

 

He looked _young_.

 

Reiner cleared his throat, bringing in a new topic.

 

“But, don’t you wish to fuck an Omega one day? I, for one, have never met an Omega in my life. They are like rare jewels. With big tits and wet pussies.”

 

Well, not all of them have _big tits_ and _wet pussies_ … Levi thought to himself, trying to hold down an eye-roll.

 

“Not really? I mean, if it’s consensual, of course, then yes.” Bertholdt said.

 

Finally, a sensible one here. This whole lot of nincompoops. Levi thought to himself.

 

“What about you, ey?” Reiner asked.

 

_Me?_

 

Levi gave a light scoff to that, gesturing that he would pass. Reiner shrugged, not understanding how men withstand the alluring beauty of Omegas. They were literally gods of this world… but trash at the same time.

 

The fragility of an Omega’s being made it complicated. They are wanted by all, yet shunned. No one wants to be an Omega. However, there is no choice in life. Parents, who bear Omegas are shamed. Many abandon their children after the birth. They feel that giving birth to that sin was good enough. ‘At least I didn’t abort it’, the mother would selfishly think.

 

The highest rate of abandonment are Omega children. A lot of them go to orphanages, or get sold to Omega traders. Some are even sold to ‘milk houses’, where they give birth to more omegas, while offering sex to customers while being injected with aphrodisiacs and chained up 24/7.

 

A peaceful world, but filled with cruel people that disturb peace and cause pain.

 

“Did any of you smell that aroma from one of the cells yesterday night?”

 

Levi shot Reiner a look. Even though that idiot looked dumb beyond recognition, he was rather sharp. He was one Levi should be wary against.

 

“You sure it’s not Armin?”

 

“Armin eh…”

 

Armin? Another Omega in this ward? Levi’s frowned deepened, as he followed the conversation of those two in front of him.

 

“You won’t stand a chance, Armin’s in the hands of the big dudes.”

 

Reiner groaned as if half of his life was cut short with just that sentence.  


“You’re right…” Reiner sulked, popping a few peanuts into his mouth, gnashing it together with his teeth begrudgingly.

 

“Who… is Armin?” Levi asked.

 

Reiner once again gave that same look to Bertholdt. It would seem that Reiner was the one of the two that had more troubles accepting people into his circle of friends… Not that it bothered Levi, however, he needed the information.

 

“Armin is Ward 5’s most well-known Omega. What’s more, is that he’s impotent. He can’t give birth or get hard.” Reiner shrugged. Bertholdt felt uncomfortable at what Reiner said, Levi noted. They were really polar opposites. Reiner was much cruder.

 

Levi could reference that being impotent, Armin would be fucked silly without a care of the world. There would be no use of condoms or peregrine, hence the number of Alphas after him in this ward. He must be weaker than normal, if he couldn’t fight back.

 

“You’re bunking with Erwin, right?” Bertholdt changed the subject abruptly.

 

Levi gave a curt nod. He knew that by rooming with Erwin, the amount of information he could get would be more withheld. After all, everyone was scared of the Ward Leader. He heard whispers as he came down to the main hall, but he paid no heed. Levi had intended to keep the fact that he was cell mates with Erwin low, so that he could get undercover too. Although, he didn’t really get why Erwin would be considered evil and mean, like the rest says.

 

“Oh… he’s scary. I’ll watch out if I were you. People don’t last for more than 4 days with him.” Reiner cut in suddenly, hearing about the ‘evil’ Ward Leader.

  
Levi wondered if the people in Ward 5 support the Ward Leader or not. Though, a small part of him knew that they were all just scared of him. Levi could tell he was the only one that had seen the kind side of Erwin. He had taken care of him when he was in heat, and did not make a move. However, he was pretty intimidating.

 

“He got to be the unofficial Ward Leader by scaring the ex-Ward Leader out of his own room. He got to bunk with the ex, ‘cuz he beat the crap out of a guard for confiscating something he had with him when he came in.”

 

“Unofficial?” Levi echoed.

 

“Yeah. Ward Leaders are normally titles to be passed down to the next strongest in line. Ward Leaders change every 5 years, but it doesn’t really work with this Ward, because no one can beat Erwin…” Bertholdt said uneasily.

 

“That’s why the other Ward Leaders are mad about it.”

 

“Why should they be mad about it? Isn’t it Ward 5’s business?” Levi asked nonchalantly.

 

Reiner and Bertholdt could only laugh awkwardly at Levi’s stubbornness, without having anything to go against Levi.

 

He made a point.

 

…

 

It was once again dark. Levi was kept in a room with an eye mask on. He could not see nor speak. A ball gag bit harshly into his skin as saliva dribbled down his chin messily. His hands were bound to his back with rough rope, and his legs spread open with a spreader bar. He was completely naked in the cold room, the only thing keeping him from shivering was the hot aphrodisiac coursing through his blood.

 

The head of his penis quivered with droplets of pre-cum oozing to the sides, while his ass was gushing with self-lubricant. His wet substance dripped on the concrete ground, causing a tiny puddle of slick under him.

 

Levi was a mess.

 

His hair was drenched in sweat despite the cold and his cheeks ruddy from the drug. He could barely feel himself in the midst of the burning pleasure he was feeling inside. His loins burned with the wanton desire of release, and his anus throbbed, swollen and in need for something inside.

 

Levi should not have accepted that bastard’s offer. To think that that guy had such nasty fetish, he thought to himself.

 

He heard the door click open. The last thing he remembered was accepting that man’s offer, and the completely barren container-like house, before being enveloped into darkness. He could not think straight, but he could feel the danger.

 

Unlike other Omega prostitutes, they were under a House, in which the managers take note of the customers’ background and spending capacity. It was much safer and clean. However, Levi was not under a House. He had no rights nor protection… and on some days, unluckily, he would have no choice but to meet with customers like these.

 

“Oh my.” A gruff deep voice sounded from the door. The only passage to the outside world shut with a loud slam, causing a chill to go down Levi’s spine. He was still underage, a mere age of 16. He was still small in size, perhaps smaller than children his age. Looking at others he would always be envious of them. They got to have clean clothes, food and a shelter over his head.

 

He had nothing.

 

Levi stiffened when he felt the calloused hands run over his inner thighs, nearing his private part. A stifled cry came from the back of his throat as the man poked his hard balls. It was exactly the reaction the man- no, the monster, wanted. He chuckled deeply, the rumble coming from the bottom of his lungs as he leaned forward sniffing the defenseless Omega.

 

“You made everywhere dirty with your cum.” The monster whispered into Levi’s ears. Levi felt himself shrink back, his body shifting. He could feel the slick wet substance gliding under his buttocks.

 

Once again, he heard clicks and he felt the collar on his neck tightened. Unchaining Levi from the wall, the monster tightened the collar to the point of red marks appearing on his soft white skin. He grabbed Levi by the neck and hoisted him up.

 

“Lick your disgusting cum off the floor.” The man ordered, pushing Levi’s upper torso down to the floor. His cheeks hit the wet slimy floor, and he felt the monster unbuckling the ball gag.

 

His knees dug onto the cold concrete floor as he tried pushing himself up with his shoulders. Tears were soaked up by the cloth on his eyes, as he sniffled. He could feel the monster behind him, as he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue.

 

“Good boy,” The horrible gruff voice cooed at Levi.

 

He lapped at his slick off the ground, tasting the bitter salty substance at the tip of his tongue. The monster grabbed his waist, pulling his weak lower body up, so his ass was in the air. His fingers dug so deep into Levi that it hurt. However, Levi could only continue licking the floor.

 

“Ah… You got it all over here too. Let me put something in to stop it all from coming out.” The monster said.

 

Levi shook his head, whimpers escaped his throat as he felt the rough hands spread his butt cheeks. His ass was soft and white, the pink swollen hole tight and puckered. He felt something cold touch his anus. It was bumpy and hard.

 

“No… Ah!” Levi moaned out.

 

“Continue licking all of it up, dirty boy.” The monster said, pushing the rough bumpy egg vibrator inside of Levi.

 

Levi screamed as he felt the oval shaped vibrator wiggle its way in. He could feel his ass greedily suck it up, as the rough bumps massaged his soft insides. Levi drooled on the ground, forgetting to swallow.

 

It was a wireless vibrator that stuck deep inside Levi. It felt… so sinfully good to Levi. He mewled like a little kitten, as he felt the monster’s fingers dig inside his asshole, spreading open the tiny puckered hole. He felt lips on his asshole all of a sudden. The moist warm lips closed on his asshole.

 

Squealing like a pig in heat, Levi’s eyes involuntarily rolled up to the top of his head as he felt the monster suck him. The soft wet tongue darted inside his anus occasionally, causing his body to jerk forward, resulting in a slap on one of his butt cheeks.

 

The monster then leaned back, sat cross legged behind Levi. In the midst of ecstasy, Levi could hear the unzipping of the man’s pants, followed by the shuffling of clothing. The monster let out a satisfied hiss, humming to the pleasure he felt from releasing his manhood out of the trapped pants.

 

“Get here, you slut.” The monster took hold of the tight collar, jerking Levi’s body back, nearer to him. Levi let out strangled cries that fell onto deaf ears, as he clawed at the restraint on his neck. He could barely breathe. The lack of oxygen making him drowsy and high.

 

Taking hold of Levi’s thin waist, the man sloppily thrusted Levi upon his cock. The tip sunk in deep into the poor boy’s ass, stretching the delicate skin. Cum and blood mixed together, causing a delirious stench in the air. The acrid smell of sex made Levi light headed, as his body leaned against the man. He could feel the other’s body heat, his hairy chest and moist breaths on his shoulder.

 

It was painful. The stinging feel of his asshole while the monster’s cock was in him, rubbing against his sensitive spot. He cried out again and again as the monster moved his hips slightly, hitting against his bundle of nerves. The man’s fingers found his way to Levi’s sensitive nipples. The pink nubs susceptible to the lustful touches of the monster. He had long forgotten to swallow, slobber dripped down his chin as he tried to think straight.

 

“Ah… You’re feeling it?” The gruff voice sounded against Levi’s skin, as his rough lips placed sloppy kisses. Levi could not answer, neither could he nod nor shake his head. He felt himself shaking his hips to the rhythm of his breathing, digging deeper into his anus. The throbbing hard-on pulsated inside of his warm insides, as Levi’s juices spilled out.

 

“P-please… Let me…” Levi choked out, the asphyxiation cutting him off from speaking.

 

A ghost of a smile danced along the monster’s lips. He chuckled, taking Levi’s chin in one of his hands, he pinched the other nipple harder, so hard that it caused Levi to scream in pain. His delicate tip was purple and swollen from bruising.

 

“Let you… what? What do you want?” He whispered, angling his face towards him and taking him by the mouth. His tongue nudged Levi’s own, massaging the cave of Levi’s mouth.

 

“L- Let… me… g- g… come!” Levi rasped.

 

The monster lick Levi’s bottom lip, biting down hard. Blood drew to the surface, trickling down his chin. Blood red sin merged with drool, their bodies intertwined together in a sweaty mess.

 

“Go? Or come?”

 

“C- c- come! Plee-ase!” Levi was desperate.

 

The monster laughed, the high of the sex getting into his head. His maniacal laughter pierced through Levi’s hazy mind, causing a shiver down his spine.

 

Levi felt the rough hands get hold of his phallus. The monster’s hand was big enough to wrap around it whole. Peeling the foreskin back and exposing the sensitive head to the cold surroundings, more pre-cum started to drip out.

 

“I’ll be coming with you.” The man grunted, his breathing getting darker and heavier.

 

Levi whimpered as the hand started pumping his cock up and down. The hard-on inside of him started swelling. He could tell that the monster was about to pump his vital seeds inside of him. His prostate was so sensitive, with every small thrust, his hips would buckle under the hold of the man. The building pleasure could be felt at the base of Levi’s cock, as he held himself back from coming. He felt like if he were to come, everything would be released.

 

“Ah-!” Levi exclaimed, a half sob and cry of pleasure. His cum burst out of the tip of his cock when the monster thumbed his head, splattering all over the ground and into the monster’s hands. He screamed as he felt another burst inside of him. He felt warm in the insides all of a sudden, the thick hot cock released all his seeds inside of Levi, burning him and causing him to struggle.

 

He knew that he would be dead meat if that were inside him. It was… all for naught.

 

…

 

Levi’s eyes flickered open to stare at the familiar metal rails of the bunk bed. He moaned, feeling the wetness in between his legs. The bed was drenched in his cum. His member still throbbing under the tent that was formed with the white prison garment.

 

Throwing the blanket off him, he sat up.

 

Erwin’s soft peaceful snoring could be heard from above, along with the quietness of the night. Glancing towards his right, he looked at the small alarm clock.

 

It was 2 AM.

 

Levi was feeling hot. He could feel the heat getting into his head, ceasing his rationale. He removed his clothes, stripped naked and tossed the wet clothes onto the ground. The rustling of clothes and sheets stirred the Alpha.

 

Levi sniffed the air, smelling he delectable smell of an Alpha’s pheromones from the bunk bed above. He licked his lips, swinging his legs off the bed. Mewling as he felt the slick dribble down his inner thighs, he climbed up the bunk bed, to peer at the sleeping Alpha. He looked so peaceful and… appetizing.

 

“E-Er… win.” Levi purred, his voice soft as he spoke the Alpha’s name.

 

The Alpha stirred once more, a slight frown marring his peaceful features in his sleep.

 

Levi crawled up onto the bed, his knees sinking into the thin mattress.

 

The bunk bed creaked with the weight of two people on top.

 

Bringing his right leg to the other side of Erwin, Levi straddled Erwin’s body, rubbing his wet hard-on on Erwin’s stomach.

 

Feeling the weight above him, Erwin woke.

 

“L… Levi…?” Erwin’s dazed eyes peeked open to see a surprising sight of a very, _very_ aroused Omega on top of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The food here in prison wasn’t particularly good. I mean, what could one expect. Some days were horrible, while others… bearable. Today, it was just down right satanic.

 

The food tasted as if the cook in the cafeteria had some mental issues. In the taste spectrum. There are 4 areas. Sweet, sour, savory and bitter. Different tastes compliment each other, while some just do not work. For example, sweet and savory, or sweet and sour. One would not imagine something savory and bitter, or sweet and bitter at the same time. However, the green mush, that is supposed to be ‘soup’ tasted like the cook’s diarrhea. Salty and bitter to taste.

 

The spaghetti at the sides doesn't look very appetizing either. It looked like pigeon brains splattered on top of white pasty noodles. The food was bland. The only flavor that could be possibly tasted in this dish… was probably the sour of the tomatoes.

 

Levi had lived a hard life. He barely had food growing up. The taste isn’t his priority. It was the fact that it filled his stomach and kept him from dying. If there was an option to not eat, yet survive healthily, he would most likely opt for it. However, Reiner and Bertholdt were staring at the younger male stuffing his face full with horrible muck, wondering what magic he’s using to keep the food down.

 

“I’m guessing it’s Chef Grande’s turn to cook. That mother f*cker.” Reiner muttered, picking at his spaghetti.

 

Bertholdt, being the quieter one just laughed, gulping down one spoonful of the green soup. It was hard not to make a face at the taste, or hold down a chill down to the spine. He gagged a little, covering the taste up with a chug of plain water.

 

“How are you even eating this?” Reiner exclaimed, shocked that Levi was even half done with his food. He looked around the other tables. Apparently, Reiner and Bertholdt were not the only ones that was disagreeing with the scrub for lunch.

 

Is Levi sane?

 

Levi looked up from his food, swallowing it. He gave a nonchalant shrug, and continued chowing down.

 

It wasn’t like Levi had no sense of taste on his tongue, but it was rather, this wasn’t the most horrible food he had eaten before. He had resorted to eating rotten ham before, picking the moldy sour pieces of the ham- just to survive. At least _this_ won’t make him suffer from a tummy ache.

 

“Alright… I don’t know how you get this down… But, feel free to take mine if you want seconds.” Reiner pushed his tray towards Levi who was sitting opposite of him.

 

Levi pulled it towards him. The portions weren’t exactly big. The ration was pretty stingy, but on days like these, who would eat the food? The leftovers were even more than the people in the cafeteria. Levi happily accepted, helping himself to another bowl of green soup.

 

Despite being small in size, he could eat. Perhaps it was because he didn’t have enough to feed himself with when he was younger, hence it stunted his growth. Although… trying to get his height back right now wasn’t going to work.

 

“Hey, the Ward Leader meeting’s in a few months, isn’t it?” Reiner asked Bertholdt, in which his friend nodded.

 

“Where is it?” This got Levi to lift his head away from the food.

 

“What? Where? You intending to go? It won’t work, don’t try it.” With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the idea he thought Levi had in his mind.

 

“No. I’m not intending to go there, but I’m just curious. This is a prison. How do they do it?” Levi asked. It was really out of pure curiosity.

 

In the few weeks he’s been here, he realized that the security was unnecessarily big, but ineffective. People would sneak out before breakfast, fights would occur in the blind spots of the cameras, cells were filled with smuggled goods. It was really a place of nobodies. No one cared what these prisoners do, unless it was something big.

 

The security guards do their job for the sake of it. They could care less about the life and death of the prisoners inside the cage.

 

“It’s at the end of the joint cafeteria. There’s an inconspicuous door that leads to the gas and electricity rooms. It’s a whole maze in there. Even I don’t know where the door leads to. People say it’s like Alice in the Wonderland once you step in there. It’s flippin’ confusing.”

 

“But isn’t it locked?” Levi asked. The door was painted black, as if warning people not to step in there.

 

“Of course, it is. Only Ward Leaders can enter. They have copies of the key. Each and every one of them. But… The controversial thing is, Erwin isn’t really a Ward Leader. He’s unofficial, which means him going to the whole Ward Leader meeting thing, is a pretty sore spot in the others’ eyes.” Reiner said.

 

Unofficial… He’s not really welcomed in here, Levi noted.

 

“Is there any blind spot where people from different wards can meet?” Levi asked.

 

There’s got to be a blind spot for exchanges. If not, how can there be a spy? The crossing of information needs to have a passage after all… and judging from the lousy security of this hell hole, there’s got to be one.

 

“Well… I guess it’s the incinerator.” Reiner shrugged.

 

“No, did you forget? They sealed it up after Erwin’s incident!” Bertholdt cut in. For the quiet male to suddenly speak, made Levi’s brows twitch a little. He could barely imagine the horrific scene where Erwin would drag the half dead body behind him, blood trailing behind him as he tossed the dead weight into the fiery hole. Levi gulped, swearing not to get on his bad side. It would not end good.

 

As if that was a trigger, memories of last night started flowing back into his head. Levi’s spoon slipped out of his grasp as he recalled what had happened last night.

 

“Levi, you a’ight?” Bertholdt asked cautiously, staring at the pale faced raven-haired male.

 

“Oh… I’m _very_ alright.” Levi blanched.

 

…

 

Erwin had woken up in a startle, to feel a person’s weight on him. The first thing he smelled when he woke up was the alluring smell of an Omega. It was so delicious that he had to bite down on his tongue to restrain himself from pouncing on the dark figure that was on top of him. The source of the fragrance.

 

He blinked once, twice, regaining his bearings from the abrupt shock he received from the Omega. Erwin suddenly felt what was going on. He could feel the hard testicles of an Omega male, rubbing against his stomach. The wetness from the pre-cum and self-lubricant from the asshole made Erwin brace himself tighter.

 

Exhaling loudly, he gripped the squirming body on top of him.

 

Levi Ackerman, was red-faced and shamelessly humping an Alpha.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Levi.” Erwin breathed out shakily. Sitting up, he brought Levi to kneel on his heels as he pushed him back.

 

The softness of his skin against his big palms made him want to ravish the younger Omega. The smell made him dizzy of happiness. It was the first time he could barely control himself.

 

He could imagine himself feeling every _orifice_ of Levi’s body, as the Omega moans under him. He could already feel the slick between his fingers as he fingered the Omega’s insides, he would spread his fingers wide apart, observing the Omega’s screams of pleasure. He would lick every part of the Omega clean, till Levi was delirious-

 

He took a good look at the naked Omega in front of him as he drank in the beauty like Levi was a piece of art. Under the dim moonlight that shone through their cell window, he could see the outline of the small frame. Levi’s pink swollen nipples and lean torso. His neck looked so… inviting.

 

Gritting his teeth, Erwin growled at himself. Mad that he was about to lean in… take a big bite of that white skin. He huffed out, trying to maintain himself. If he didn’t stop Levi from producing these pheromones, he was going to enter into a rut… and he would not be able to guarantee Levi’s safety.

 

“Stop it. Stop, Levi.” He whispered in a hush tone, trying not to talk so loud in case if anyone from other cells were to overhear their conversation. He was glad Levi broke out into a heat during the middle of the night where most were sound asleep though. He could not ensure every Alpha had his iron will.

 

Levi’s eyes were half-lidded, his hips still grinding against Erwin. He whined, speaking incomprehensive blabbers. Erwin could not make out what he was saying, but it was pretty obvious to him what Levi was trying to tell him. Levi’s lips quivered as he leaned in, towards Erwin’s face. His tongue stuck out, determined to kiss the Alpha.

 

“LEVI. You’re not in the right mind now. Stop it.” He warned the Omega. Erwin knew if he were to take the Omega right here, right now, the Omega would never forgive him. He would wake up and try to kill Erwin instead.

 

He had seen the look in Levi’s eyes. It was dead. Completely lifeless. He _had_ lived a hard life before.

 

“No! No! I want you to fuck me hard… _Erwin_.” His name rolled off Levi’s tongue like it was supposed to. He said it with such emotion, lust and passion, that it made the Alpha go mad. He could feel his hard-on pressed against Levi’s stomach.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Please, please, _please_. I don’t want you to regret doing this.” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ears softly, emphasizing his words. Though, it was not as if anything was getting into the Omega’s head. It was perhaps the first time he’d been that soft to someone. He had never felt for someone the way he felt for Levi. It was magical. It changed him, yet, gave him a major weakness.

 

His words fell on deaf ears as Levi crawled forward, embracing Erwin. His smaller frame leaned against Erwin’s broad muscular body. His hands wrapped around Erwin’s shoulder. Levi inhaled a sharp breath, closing his eyes. Erwin could feel Levi’s warm hands around his neck.

 

“L-Le-!” Erwin was cut short when the Omega pushed him down. He was powerless against this smaller younger male. If his subordinates were to see him, they would probably laugh. Erwin gritted his teeth as Levi started kissing his neck, leaving purple marks of passion. His breathing slowed down and his humping ceasing slowly.

 

He felt around for the bump under his bed. Reaching below, he dug out a small packet of Peregrine. The pill was rather huge, without water, it was pretty hard to swallow- but, Erwin had to _try_.

 

“C’mon, eat this. It’ll make you feel a lot better.” Erwin said, tapping lightly on Levi’s back. His fingers lingering there a little too long. He inhaled sharply, trying to shape himself back to how he was.

 

“No!” Levi whined, digging his head further into Erwin’s neck.

 

Erwin was rather sticky from not only sweat, but Levi’s saliva and pre-cum. He wasn’t complaining, but it was rather sufferable for the Alpha male who had not once relieved himself in an Omega. He had past lovers before, but they were all betas. He could not find the right mate.

 

He knew he had to do something.

 

Popping the bitter pill into his mouth, he pried Levi’s body off him, crushing his lips against the Omega.

 

Levi’s lips parted according to Erwin’s wishes as he pushed the pill in with his tongue. Levi’s mouth was hot and very, _very_ wet. Erwin could barely keep himself in control. Pushing the pill in deeper with his tongue, he let out a loud moan that even surprised himself!

 

Pulling back, he wiped the drool off his chin and did the same for the dumbfounded Omega.

 

“Swallow it.” Erwin ordered strictly, smoothing Levi’s messy hair down. He could still taste the sweetness of Levi’s saliva, despite the bitter pill… and the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

 

The omega obeyed, immediately feeling slightly less heated. Looking at the Omega calm down, Erwin felt much more relieved as if a huge gush of water was released from the dam.

 

“Good boy… Now, sleep.” Erwin whispered, pulling the Omega’s head back down to his chest, as the sleepy young male closed his eyes, letting his hands and limbs tangle together with the Alpha as he fell into deep slumber.

 

…

 

There were many things Levi regretted in life. For example, he regretted not weeding his subordinates that ended up betraying him, or maybe- something of a smaller scale, like, he regretted eating that piece of meat loaf a week ago. It had given him quite a bit of a stomachache. However, this was probably the biggest regret he has ever made… in his entire life.

 

Levi didn’t even know how he’d face the Alpha once it’s lights out. He could briefly imagine the Alpha smoothing his back as he slowly fell asleep. Once or twice in the early morning, when everyone was still asleep, he would feel Erwin untangling himself from Levi, then dressing him up in fresh clothing. He remembered hearing the creak of the bed as Erwin slipped out of his grasps, moving to the lower bunk. At least he had _his_ dignity intact.

 

If Levi could do one thing right now, it would be to erase that horribly embarrassing memory off Erwin’s mind. He shivered thinking about how he moaned for the Alpha, rubbing his cock against Erwin’s abdominal muscles. _Oh, but they do feel good-_

 

Levi snapped himself out of it, gripping his spoon tighter. He glared at the mushy green liquid like it was his nemesis, as he took another spoonful of soup. Reiner and Bertholdt stared at him, wondering what was wrong. If someone could eat soup angrily, this was what it’d probably look like.

 

“Ugh, it’s horrible. I’m going back.” To where? Levi himself did not know, but he just wanted time alone. He felt dirty. He had just taken a shower, yet he could still feel his skin crawl, just thinking about yesterday. It was a good thing Levi could not blush, if not- from head to toe, he’d be bright pink.

 

“What? You liked it didn’t ya? You demolished the whole bowl.” Reiner argued, rolling his eyes at the temperamental younger male.

 

…

 

Walking back, Levi had loads on his mind. Mainly the incident from yesterday.

 

He couldn’t stop feeling the phantom lingering touch of the Alpha’s hands on his skin. The heat from the bigger male’s body as he snuggled against him, and the smell of sweat and pheromones Erwin exuded.

 

“I’m going to give you, one more day, Jenkins.”

 

Levi’s eyebrows perked up almost immediately. Was he thinking about Erwin too much that he was even hallucinating him? He gulped, ducking into one corner of the dark corridor that was connected to the cafeteria, leading to the main halls. He hid behind a huge fire hydrant. Thank the lords he was small enough to just duck down low.

 

“I told you, before didn’t I?” Erwin sounded… scary.

 

Shuffling his feet silently, he peeked out from the side of the fire hydrant. He could see the silhouettes of two men. One was clearly smaller than the other. He could see the familiar light blonde hair from the taller man. He loomed over the smaller one, his hands slammed against the wall, trapping the smaller male from running.

 

It might look like it was a scene from a cliché romance movie, but Levi was not stupid. He could tell that Erwin was confronting the smaller guy- Jenkins, to be exact.

 

“Y-yeah! I will give it to you! I promise! I promise!” Jenkins fervently pleaded. His hands together begging for mercy.

 

Levi could smell the scent of Alpha pheromones lingering in the air. It was terrifying. It wasn’t pheromones when one is in a rut or heat, but it was one to intimidate the other party. Omegas were mostly affected by it. Betas could withstand it, but it was like a sore pain in the ass. Levi gulped, trying hard not to breath. He would faint if he inhaled too much of it. It wasn’t good.

 

Erwin was exuding _so much_ Alpha pheromones.

 

 _Oh, please, please leave._ Levi thought restlessly. He hastily covered his mouth and nose with his hands, pursing his lips together tightly. Normally, an Alpha’s intimidating pheromones doesn’t really work on him, yet it was completely different in Erwin’s case. It was like an imaginary force, threatening Levi to reckon with it. His teeth chattered, waiting for the smell to fade off.

 

“Get out of my face before I get mad.” Erwin breathed out, so silent and deadly, Levi felt a chill down his spine. Goosebumps appeared on his nape and on his limbs. He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing frenzied footsteps running away in another direction, followed by slow heavy footsteps away from him. They were gone.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, his tensed muscles in every part of his body relaxed.

 

He could finally understand why the people of this prison feared Erwin Smith.

 

…

 

What was _that_?

 

The incident just a few minutes ago left with Levi with a major migraine, the pulsing pain drilling into his skull. He felt bile rise to his throat as he tried to forget how the pheromones smelt like. He has never encountered someone with such strong smell. It wasn’t a stench, but more of a scent that made people bow down to him.

 

Erwin Smith… Levi’s frowned deepened, thinking about the blonde Alpha. He had been going crazy because of him recently. His smell, his touch… literally everything about him made Levi’s Omega side go into a frenzy.

 

It’ll end in a day or two. Levi comforted himself, making his way to the main hall. Most people were still in the cafeteria, or either in the outdoor field. It was their only free time they get outside of their dull prison lives. However, Levi just wanted to lie down and curl up into a ball.

 

“Levi!” A familiar yet detestable voice called out from the side of the main hall.

 

Turning his gaze towards his left, he saw the puppy eyed Eren walk towards him. His steps were light, smile beaming on his glowing face. The same old façade was back on Eren. It was as if the Alpha from the other night was not him. A shadow with the same appearance.

 

Levi clicked his tongue, continuing to walk ahead, avoiding the Alpha that tried to rape him. Levi did not want any trouble, yet trouble comes knocking on his door.

 

He wasn’t the type to get traumatized after someone tries to forcefully engage in sexual intercourse with him. Levi wasn’t weak. However, he didn’t necessarily like to act out revenge- nor even go close to his non-consensual partner. Especially after what had happened.

 

Sporting the migraine wasn’t helping either.

 

He turned right, heading towards the staircase that leads up to the cells.

 

“Levi! Oi…! C’mon, don’t ignore me.” The taller male caught up with wide strides, taking two steps at a time. Grabbing the Omega’s wrist, he yanked Levi back slightly, causing Levi to fall backwards into his arms.

 

“You fucker. Get lost right now!” Levi growled, narrowing his eyes at the ‘innocent’ looking Alpha. Levi could feel the bacteria spreading from the awful Alpha onto his skin.

 

Regaining his footing, he shrugged off the Alpha’s arms off his shoulder.

 

“Aw come on. I just wanted to say sorry. I was-!”

 

“What?! That you were just not yourself?” Levi exploded, his voice still soft but dark. He grabbed the Alpha, who was a step lower than him, by the collar.

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Stop with this bullshit, Eren. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Levi warned, his grip tightening around Eren’s collar. Even though he was smaller than Eren, he had the advantage from the stairs, making it easier for Levi to look down on him. This scene made Levi remember his first few days here with Eren. When he too, had grabbed Eren by the collar, threatening him.

 

The puppy eyed Eren faded away, draining off his face at a rather rapid rate. It was as if Eren removed that mask, revealing a scarier and dark version of himself.

 

“ _Really_? One word from me and your reputation will go down to the dirt, the next thing you know, you’ll be eating someone’s cock for all 3 meals- for the rest of the years you’re here. I know, Levi. I know things that you think no one _knows_.” Eren whispered under his breath. His voice was so soft that Levi could barely catch it… but _oh_ …

 

He did, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An early update! Hi. I'm back. 
> 
> This chapter was rather 'hard' to write for me. Because I don't want to put much filler content, yet I need to because I need to add some information in, blabbity blah blah.
> 
> I love writing smut scenes. It's my favourite, but I'm trying to take Erwin's and Levi's sex life slow- or, a normal pace. Not like other works I've done- Mainly one shots where the plot is like "meet, talk, sex, sex and more sex"
> 
> SO. I can't wait to insert something smutty XD but i just dk when.
> 
> BTW>.< Are y'all okay with the dreams/ flashbacks Levi is having? Or do you think it's too much? Because I do love writing like dark... DARK scenes about dark pasts... and I'm just thinking if I'm over-doing it??? 
> 
> ANYWAYS. Leave a comment below and a kudos! SO i can interact with y'all!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A new update is here! It took me slightly longer to write this one coz i went to thailand for a holiday, and didn't bring my laptop along.  
> These days, I've been questioning myself... why do i write such angst stuff... and WARNING. this chapter is real angsty and non-con at the last part.

Chapter 7

 

Millions of thoughts flew past Levi’s mind. Memories of the horrible past, and what he had done haunted his mind. To think that he had left that world behind after getting caught and sent to jail. He gulped, trying to maintain his poker face, his eyes steady on Eren’s defiant orbs that seemed like they were staring into his soul.

 

He could feel a shudder shoot through his body.

 

Whenever Levi closed his eyes, he could always see the amount of lives he’d ruined- as if the images were burned to the back of his eyelids. He could feel their frail hands grasp his desperately, taking hold of the drugs. Levi could remember his horrendous past where he was raped countless of times, and the smell of sex and money seemed to burn his nostrils till this day.

 

He had been to many places in the ‘Underworld’. He had seen many lives crumble in front of him. He was the one that pulled them all down. He felt better that way, even though guilt was gnawing his conscience away, crumbling his entire existence.

 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Levi cursed himself inwardly for stuttering on his words.

 

He was even afraid of Eren knowing about his past when he was young. How he had escaped from his mad father, and how he managed to live on the streets.

 

If Eren were to spread a single word about that, Levi would be dead meat. Alphas would come towards him, thinking he was a loose ‘public toilet’… and the nightmare would begin. He swallowed the lump forming at the bottom of his throat again. With a shaky breath, he let go of Eren, his fingers trembling.

 

Levi needed to get out of there. A place where he would not break down into tears and frustration. Somewhere he would not see Eren anymore. The feeling of the concealed unknown made Levi want to sock Eren in the face.

 

“Hold it.” Eren growled, his hands taking hold of Levi’s arm tightly. His nails dug into Levi’s skin, causing the Omega to grit his teeth, and try to get out of the Alpha’s grip. He gave his best glare at Eren, his dark eyes staring holes into Eren’s face- however, perhaps it was because of his heat, he felt pretty vulnerable. It was the third day, where the heat would be the strongest for an Omega. Furthermore, holding it in for a few years straight was not good for his body.

 

“Let go, you mutt.” Levi snarled, scratching at Eren’s arm.

 

Eren grunted in response, tugging down Levi to his level, and slamming the smaller male against the wall. Trapping Levi by pressing his body against the Omega, his left hand found its way to Levi’s neck. Levi could feel Eren’s knee, in between his legs, right under his balls, pressing tightly. Levi bit his lips to hold back a moan, his face slightly heated.

 

“Ah~” Levi choked out when Eren pressed harder. The pressure was causing blood to travel to his nether regions. He could feel his balls hardening. With the ongoing heat, it could be said that Levi was unnecessarily hard.

 

Eren’s face was very close to Levi. They were less than an inch apart and Levi could feel Eren’s breath on his cheek. He held his breath, sensing Eren’s Alpha pheromones. Although it didn’t affect Levi as much as Erwin does, but it made him uncomfortable. Eren glowered at Levi, his lips near his ear.

 

“You dirty slut,” He whispered.

 

Levi jolted when he felt the shock travel from head to toe. He struggled against Eren’s grip, his fingers desperately clawing at Eren’s arms. He could feel blood draining from his face, and air running out of his lungs. He could not even talk, but only let out strangled sounds of plea.

 

“You ruined everyone’s lives. You killed all of them.” Eren sounded angrier. His tone deep and dark. The Omega could do nothing but gasp for air.

 

Oh god, someone please help. Levi fervently prayed in his mind. Eren knew everything… He was doomed.

 

“You… you even killed my-!” Eren stopped short. He barked in surprise, as a strong hand grabbed his neck, yanking Eren away from Levi. Eren roared at the intruder as he turned around… Only to realize, it was the Ward Leader- Erwin Smith.

 

Eren shut up, thinking back to the time when both Alpha males had fought over Levi. It made him sour that Levi had something to do with the stinking Ward Leader. He scowled at Erwin, as he tried wriggling his way out the bigger Alpha’s grip. He was held by his nape, and it didn’t feel good. He lowered his gaze to Levi, who had stumbled onto the staircase, leaning against the wall. Levi was trying to regain to his breath and get a hold of himself. Levi could barely feel his body, and his groin was embarrassingly hard.

 

“Did I, or did I not… Ask you to stay away from Levi.” Erwin said slowly, every word dripping in menace and coldness. Levi could only shiver when he heard Erwin. He has never heard him talk with such intimidation. The incident earlier was nothing compared to this. Levi cried out as he smelled Erwin’s pheromones in the air. The smell of warning filled his surroundings, making it hard for Levi to breathe.

 

Erwin’s gaze flickered and softened towards Levi. The weakened Omega could barely stand.

 

He grabbed Eren’s nape harder, and hurled him to the side, causing Eren to fall down the steps. Eren growled, heaving himself up and hurtling towards Erwin. Erwin flung a punch towards Eren, breaking skin, causing blood to seep out of the nasty gash beside Eren’s lips. He stepped down several steps, shoving the lesser Alpha down the steps.

 

“S- Stop… Please.” Levi wailed, his voice cracking at the end. He coughed into his palms, and tried not to let Erwin’s pheromones get to him.

 

“Fuck… Are you okay? Let me-!” Erwin was cut short when Levi shook Erwin’s arms off his body, trying to get Levi up.

  
“No. Please don’t come near me. Don’t come into the cell either, until I’ve calmed down.” Levi spoke softly, looking into Erwin’s blue orbs. He got up with wobbly feet like a newborn deer, and re-assured the worrying Alpha. Even though he looked like he was about to topple over any second, the Alpha did not dare to touch him. He was afraid that Levi would give him those… hurtful eyes again.

 

Part of Levi wanted to rip his clothes off and start humping the Alpha, yet, another part of his was sick to the core. He could not stand the smell of lingering pheromones on Erwin’s body. Just a slight touch Erwin made, wanted to make him throw up. He heaved a shaky sigh of relief, stepping onto the second floor.

 

Looking back, he could only see the pair of apprehensive eyes stare at him as he walked away.

 

Levi couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

…

 

It was the last day of his heat. He felt relieved that his first ever heat was about to end, and, he was not raped (partially, but, c’mon). Levi felt much better downing half a bowl of goulash and taking his last Peregrine for this month, after the meal. Levi could figuratively, “take down the world” with the positive energy he had in him… which was ironic, since he was in prison.

 

However, Erwin and Levi’s relationship wasn’t really good.

 

The fact that Levi pushed Erwin away two days ago, had repercussions on their relationship. Things were rather awkward between the two of them, even though they were bunking together. Erwin’s mornings consist of getting up at the crack of dawn, getting ready and changed. Before the morning sirens could sound, he was already at the door, ready to leave. Levi, on the other hand, made sure he avoided all eye contact with the Alpha. Perhaps it was guilt or maybe… fear. He was unsure whether Eriwn had overheard the conversation he had with Eren.

 

He definitely hoped not.

 

“Earth to Levi?” Reiner asked, waving a hand in front of Levi’s face.

 

The omega snapped out of his daydream, his frown deepening at the blonde male. The 3 of them, Bertholdt, Reiner and Levi were in the library.

  
The library was rather quiet, despite the noises the people could make around here. It was a place where not many people could go. There was a rule where only the inmates here who had zero conflicts recorded in the past could enter. There wasn’t a lot of people having records, but not a lot of people bothered entering the library, other than exchanging underhanded information, not many bothers to read. The library was just a quiet place to sit down.

 

“We were just talking about Armin. Didn’t you want to see him yesterday?”

 

“Did I?” Levi raised his eyebrows.

 

“You wanted to know about people who transferred to our wards, right? It’s Armin. He is the infamous bitch of Ward 4 and 5. Guards found him passed out in his cell, with blood and cum all over the place. That’s why he was transferred over here.”

 

Levi continued staring at Reiner with contemplating eyes.

 

“Well… just look over my shoulder, can’t you see it?” Reiner rolled his eyes at the emotionless response Levi had given, after sharing with him a big news, he, himself found interesting.

 

Levi averted his gaze away from the book he was holding to the back of the library. He could see a group of men… surrounding a petite blonde boy. No, he wasn’t a boy, but he was built like one. He was naked from top to toe, his physique was rather frail. Unlike Levi who was small built, but lean with muscles, the boy looked… weak. Levi could smell thin Omega pheromones in the air, wafting towards the table where 3 of them sat.

 

The boy was cowering in between the 4 men, his hands held above his head. They were… raping him.

 

“Why did you show me that?” Levi’s eyes narrowed at Reiner, he was ready to glower at the blonde Alpha till his brains explode. Levi’s lips twitched a little, looking at one of the men grabbing the boy’s legs, hoisting his thin body mid-air. His rough arms took hold of the boy’s waist, bringing it closer to his body. Despite the unwillingness of that act, the boy could only bite down on his lips, holding back a cry.

 

“That’s Armin, it’s a pretty natural occurrence, to be honest.” Bertholdt spoke up. Reiner shrugged like it was not a big deal.

 

The library was not filled with guards, but there was one or two of them, yet they weren’t doing anything. It was mostly the fact that the guards could not interfere. It would just make matters worse for the Armin. If those men were put into solitary confinement, or their sentence lengthened, it would be harder on the Omega, since he would get tormented even more. It put guards on an uneasy position. Even though it wasn’t ethical, what could they do about it?

 

Omegas, could only count it on their misfortune.

 

Levi looked as the men pulled down their pants, exposing their offensive hard-ons. He gritted his teeth as they thrusted into the Omega without any protection nor preparation. Armin opened his mouth wide, to only let out a silent cry. They placed him on the floor, another man straddling Armin’s face, only to force his dick inside the poor boy’s mouth.

 

“Fuck it. I’m leaving.” Levi muttered, slamming the book shut and tossing it at Reiner’s face. It officially ruined his day.

 

It wasn’t the fact that he felt sad for the Omega getting gang raped, it was… the fact that it made distasteful memories form at the back of his mind, leaving a bitter aftertaste on his tongue. Scars were never meant to fade, especially Levi’s. He was even slightly guilty that he wasn’t feeling sad for the other Omega.

 

A dark side of him wanted other people to experience what he had gone through. It was crawling deep inside of him, clawing its way up into his mind. Levi squeezed his eyes shut as he stormed down the hallways, back to the cells. Breathing in and out slowly, he reassured himself that something like that would never happen ever again…

 

“Levi! Tsk, you betas,” Reiner rushed out the library, yelling at the retreating Levi.

 

He did not answer but just walked away.

 

…

 

Levi wouldn’t say his sleep was peaceful most of his days. He was normally spotting a light under eye shadow from the horrible dreams he got in his sleep. It didn’t really take a toll on him, since he was already used to sleeping 4-5 hours a day. Being in prison just made his life somewhat more relaxed.

 

He didn’t have to feel tensed about being caught by the police, he didn’t have groups of men on his tail, nor did he have to care about any of his underlings- he always had to order someone to do something, or make calls here and there. Levi was glad he took a break. Work wasn’t something he liked, yet, it was better than the past. However, whenever he had to think about the times he had sex with dirty men, he wanted to vomit. The thought of someone penetrating him was already disgusting.

 

He looked with wide eyes as his father, the thin built man getting pushed down on the floor. He was already weak, yet the older guy did that. He grabbed his collar, giving a tight slap to Levi’s father.

 

Levi didn’t know what was happening. He only knew he was being tied up again. He struggled against the rope. Despite him hating his father, he couldn’t let his kin get beat up by the stranger. He cried but no sound came out, reaching the furthest he could, stretching the rope taunt, he clawed at the floor, but could not reach them. The more he stretched his hands forward, the further they’d be.

 

He bit his lips, blood forming at the fresh wound as he saw the stranger lift up his father’s shirt, exposing white skin and purple bruises. It was somewhat sadistically beautiful. His pink nipples were swollen and his stomach a light scar from the C-section he got from Levi. Sobbing, Levi’s father tried pushing away the stranger, yet he had no strength in him.

 

Caressing the smooth skin of the Omega, he let his hands trail down to the edge of his pants, yanking it down. The stranger gave a throaty laugh, pinning him down on the floor, the stranger who was twice as big as him, took hold of the Omega’s limp cock. It was light pink in color, his skin folded over his head.

 

“Ah…” Levi’s father cried. Even though Levi himself could not make any sound, yet, the cries his father made echoed throughout his mind, driving him crazy.

 

The stranger stroked the Omega’s cock, slowly rolling the skin back from the head of the penis. Beads of pre-cum dribbled out, coating the stranger’s hand in slick. The squelching sounds made Levi cover his ears, cringing.

 

“No… No, please!” Levi trembled, his body sprawled half across the kitchen floor, towards the two of them.

 

He knew he was in a dream again. He hated it. He was going to relive the worst part of his life. It wasn’t the part where he was selling himself, but it was when he had to see his father getting raped.

 

He would occasionally get this dream a few times a year. It was as bad as sleep paralysis. He could never awaken from this nightmare, no matter how hard he tries, his eyes would stay shut, the scene playing itself in his mind. He would always wake up, sweaty and wet the bed.

 

Levi would sometimes wonder, if only he had lost his memories. He would not have to think about this incident… or any other unfortunate events in his life. He would be in peace, living in oblivion. It better to be oblivious to the haunting past that get traumatized and haunted by it.

 

The stranger stuck wet middle finger inside Levi’s father asshole, feeling the tightness in the Omega’s ass. The Omega cried out, clenching his asshole against the foreign object. The stranger hissed, pushing his finger in deeper as he grinned like a maniac. Levi could see more slick dribbling out of the tight asshole, as the stranger penetrated his father with his finger.

 

With a grunt, the stranger added another finger, easing his way in. He stretched the asshole open, causing the Omega to struggle. His cries going fainter and fainter. He mewled against the man’s fingers- that seemingly controlled his entire body. With trembling fingers, the Omega took hold of his hard-on, giving it a few pumps.

 

“Nuh-uh, you ain’t gonna pleasure yourself.” The stranger swatted the Omega’s hands away, bringing his mouth down onto the small cock. He licked the tip, his tongue circling around the exposed head. He licked it from the base up, sucking hard.

 

Levi’s eyes were blurry from crying. The gash on his ankle was unceasingly painful from the tugging of the rope. Even if he had to pull his feet off the end of the rope, he would. He needed to get to his father. He could see the energy draining off his father’s face, as the stranger added more fingers into his asshole. Blood was rushing out from the Omega’s delicate behind.

 

“Stop it!” Levi screamed his nails scrapping against the cold cement ground as his half naked body sprawled across the floor.

 

The stranger and his father paid no heed to him, as the stranger pulled out his wet fingers. Giving it a lick, he hummed in pleasure, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper. His father has stopped resisting, his hands limp on the ground. Levi could only see his father’s expressionless eyes stare back at him. It was scary.

 

Was his father blaming him for not coming to save him?

 

Was his father going to beat him later?

 

Was… his father… dying?

 

The stranger’s cock stood erect at a humongous size of 9 inches. The girth was terrifyingly thick, the ugly veins throbbing. Levi shivered at the sight of the man’s sex.

 

If that were to go into him…

 

The man then pulled the Omega’s legs up in the air, hoisting the light body up to his hips.

 

Pushing himself in forcefully, the Omega gave a final cry, his eyes filled up with fresh tears.

 

“No… NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Levi roared, he gave a tug, his legs finally free from the rough rope. He ran over to the stranger, clawing at his face. He was malnourished and small, compared to the stranger, he could not possibly win.

 

The stranger thrusted into his father’s body, his moans of pleasure sounded like nails on a board in Levi’s ears. Levi could not stop the man from fucking his father.

 

He begged.

 

He was on his knees, holding onto the man’s arm, as his final desperate cries of plea finally reached the man’s ears.

 

“You…” The man shifted his attention on Levi.

 

His eyes were like black orbs. There were no whites in his eyes as the dark abyss stared into Levi’s terrified ones. His legs were not working from not using it for too long, in addition the rotting gash on his ankle was not helping. He was slightly happy that the man has stopped fucking his father. His eyes flickered to his father’s lifeless body. His eyes were still open, his mouth ajar from the last cry. A single tear trickled down his left cheek.

 

The stranger pulled out. His hard cock dripping wet.

 

Letting go of the body, his father’s legs fell limp on the floor.

 

“Dad. Daddy… Father.” He whispered, words could barely form on his lips, when suddenly, he was pushed onto the ground. His body lay next to his father’s. He felt closer to his father. Their bodies were next to each other. He gave a slight smile, connecting hands with his father. His dirty fingers interlocked with his father’s slender ones. Gripping it tight, he promised himself he would never let go.

 

Despite his father treating him like trash and he hated his father, he could not help but feel somewhat safe with him. His father would always tell him about the scary outside world, causing him not able to sleep at night. With his father’s frail body beside him on the cold floor, he still felt safe. He wanted his father’s touch. No matter rough or kind. He wanted his father’s body warmth.

 

“Since that idiot’s fucked dead, I’ll use you instead, since you’ve been begging me to fuck you since the start.” The stranger growled. He spread Levi’s legs apart, pulling off his pants.

 

Levi could only stare at his father as the stranger brought his tongue to his asshole. The soft tongue pushed itself inside Levi’s behind. It was the first time something got inside. He gasped, his fingers gripping his father’s tighter. He rested his head against his father’s forehead, breathing in the scent of his father. He felt calm.

 

The stranger spat on Levi’s hole, inserting two fingers in.

 

Levi cried out softly, his eyes filled with tears. He did not know whether he was crying for the death of his father or the searing pain in his asshole. He tightened against the two fingers, his hips squirming away. The stranger wasn’t happy, and pinched his tender thighs.

 

He yelped in surprise, arching his back as he felt a finger graze over his prostate. The stranger laughed looking at his reaction, and constantly teased that spot. His small body was yanked up, his fingers slipping out of his father’s. He cried, longing for his father’s touch. The stranger carried his body along, as he pulled a chair to sit. Slouching a little, he placed Levi onto his lap.

 

“I want you to move, little one. Move your hips.” He whispered, carrying up Levi’s body. He could feel the warm throbbing cock on his entrance. Levi looked at his father on the ground, seemingly staring at him as his naked body was mended into the stranger’s liking. The stranger pushed him down onto his cock, letting his sex hit the very insides of Levi. He was down to the hilt.

 

“Ahh… I like this very much. You’re much better than your father.” The man moaned, letting his hands roam across Levi’s torso. His fingers rubbed against Levi’s nipples, causing the boy to grit his teeth to hold the moan back. He did not want this. Keeping his eyes on his father, he tried to hold on to his sanity. He promised himself he was not going to turn out like his father. He wasn’t going to lose control and go senile.

 

Levi wouldn’t say he loved his father, but rather… he unexpectedly needed him.

 

The stranger smacked Levi’s sides, urging him to move his hips. Levi could barely even put weight on the lower part of his body. The cock filled him up so greatly, he could almost feel the sensation of the big hard-on against his stomach. With teary eyes, he shifted a little, feeling the throbbing sensation at his bottom. He groaned as the cock moved against his prostate roughly.

 

“Father…” He mewled, as the stranger grabbed his hips, doing the moving for Levi.

 

He screamed as his hips was thrusted against the man’s sex, feeling the stinging new wound at his asshole.

 

He didn’t know what was scarier.

 

The fact that he was being raped… or the fact that he was having sex, in front of his dead father- with the man that killed his father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ After a month or so break, I'm back! This few parts are kinda slow, since I'm building up the plot, but there's gonna be Armin in this chapter, YAY!!
> 
> Is there any scenes y'all want to see? Leave a comment below and I might consider putting it in! We need more sexual tension between Levi and Erwin. XD muahahahaha

Chapter 8

 

On top of the persistent migraine drilling a hole through the side of his skull, Levi was in a bad mood. The dream from last night had haunted him for years, yet yesterday was the most surreal. He could even feel the burn in his body after jolting awake. He knew that Erwin had awoken from his fitful rest and groans in bed, yet he did not acknowledge it.

 

He felt awkward towards Erwin. The blonde alpha was not making any moves either, so Levi decided to keep silent. He didn’t want to reside in the room with the presence of the big alpha, even though he wanted to rest in bed. Hence, he made himself drag his body down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

 

Levi rarely ate these past few days, and he could already feel the unease of his body in him- on the verge of collapsing.

 

His eyes were more hollow than usual, sporting his dark eye circles. His body was more fragile. His limbs look like they’d break with little pressure- like toothpicks.

 

He had lost some of his muscles in his legs and arms.

 

With all the running and vigorous exercise he did when he was out in the city, he undoubtedly gained muscles. However, since entering prison, he did not really have any chance to do physical activities. Sure, the prison does have a big gym at the far east wing, but it was too much of a bother. Furthermore, his body these days felt terrible- but he was not going back to the crazy heterochromatic eyed doctor.

 

Bertholdt and Reiner were out today, doing some sort of counselling session the prison provides. Levi found it dumb how there was a need to have counselling. It was mainly for the lighter offenders, but it was still pretty stupid. Levi just had to roll his eyes.

 

Hence, he was alone in the cafeteria.

 

Somehow, perhaps it was because of his constant frown and piercing glare, no one dared to approach him. Which was all good, since Levi did not want any alphas coming onto him- nor did he even want to make any friends. He just needed pawns to move around in the chest board to get to his final check-mate.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” All of a sudden, someone plopped down in front of him.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at a young male, perhaps slightly younger than him. He had light brown hair, shaved at the sides to become an undercut style. He was of average height, but of course, taller than Levi. His body was lean and movements fluid, as he blinked towards Levi. His face was slightly long, and his eyes a brown color.

 

“Fuck off.” Levi dismissed the stranger, and continued shoveling food down his throat.

 

Today on the menu, it was hashed beef with butter rice, potatoes and corn soup. Even though he hated beef, Levi forced himself to eat. He needed his energy… to fight back whatever’s coming his way.

 

“Don't be like that, c’mon.” Jean smiled, the corner of his mouths twitching a little.

 

Levi took note of it, scoffing a little.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“N-nothing! I just want to make friends with you! I’m Eren’s closest friend here.”

 

“And…?” Levi was completely spiffed about the reason being that made Jean came to talk to him.

 

“Well! A friend of his, is a friend of mine.”

 

“We’re not friends, and if so, I _persuade_ you go find him and continue your chummy good children play.”

 

Jean’s left eye twitched in slight annoyance- and that did not go overseen by Levi’s sharp eyes. He had always been good at catching minute expressions of people. He could tell what they were thinking in a second. It was easy, but it came with practice.

 

“He’s in a bad mood recently! But anyways, I heard you’re bunking with Erwin?”

 

“So?” Levi took a mouthful of butter rice. _Thank the gods, the food’s decent today_ , he thought to himself.

 

“What’s your relationship with Erwin?” Jeans eyes twinkled in curiosity. Almost as if, he was asking, ‘Are you his bitch?’, to Levi.

 

Levi knew that every single being in this whole entire ward wanted to know whether Erwin was fucking him.

 

“No. I’m not an _Omega_.” The word sounded callous on his tongue. It sounded infected. He shook away the disgust he felt while saying it.

 

“Oh… But I wonder how you can stand being in the same room with that… tyrannical Alpha.” Jean voiced out loud his opinion.

 

Levi sighed. Yes, he wondered that about himself too. However, he too, was vulnerable- no, perhaps more vulnerable towards Erwin, than any other alpha, beta or omega in this entire prison. Has it got anything to do with the hormones clashing?

 

“But… where did the strong omega heat scent come from, a few days back?”

 

…

 

Levi wouldn’t say he was a good liar, but these days, he felt himself being thrown off guard too many times. His usual reaction would be to dismiss the false statement with a wave of hand, but recently, he had been bursting out of control. Perhaps it was because of his body falling ill, and his irritated mood, but he found it hard to maintain his emotions.

 

It was a Saturday, it had been quite a while since he had entered the cell, and today was the day he got to take a shower. Even though there were many inmates in this prison, they kept the schedule for showers pretty neat. Showers were on alternate days, since each ward was separated into 2 groups, each group taking turns. It resided near the gym.

 

Despite living a tough life on the streets, he always had a place to go back, to wash up. He hated the sticky feeling of sweat and grime on his skin, and the slight body odor after a day of work. He liked keeping his body clean.

 

Hence, it was dreadful for Levi to only bathe on alternate days.

 

He still couldn’t get used to it.

 

The paranoia of the dirt on his skin made his mood worse.

 

Making his way to the bathes with Erwin, the journey was silent.

 

They had to group up with their cell mate- unless there was a good reason in coming to the bathes alone, in order to enter the bathing area- after going through a thorough check of belongings.

 

Levi clicked his tongue when the guard took too long feeling up his lower area. However, he was good to pass through. They gave him a small token, to insert into the shower. Each person was entitled to a 5-minute shower. The water would automatically stop if time’s up.

 

Entering the area, there were already several people showering. It was an open bathing area, where everyone stood under their own individual shower heads, all in a neat and orderly row. Levi took one on the left side of the bathroom.

 

It was difficult for him to get used to the fact that he would be showering in front of alpha males. His nakedness made him more conscious of the stares some men would give him as he stripped. He knew he had certain scars from violent partners of his from the past, and thank the lord, it wasn’t obvious that it was from sexual activities.

 

Erwin came from behind him, taking the shower beside his. Erwin usually didn’t shower beside Levi, yet today was an exception. Perhaps it was also because of the lack of shower heads, as most were already taken.

 

Setting his fresh garments on the small shelf, Levi took off his clothes, hooking them up on the wall. He’d have to wash them afterwards, another day that was reserved for laundry.

 

Putting the coin in, he felt the cold water gush out, hitting his face. He felt the refreshing water cascade down his back, down his curves, as his whole body got drenched. His black hair was thick with water, as he pushed it back, exposing his whole forehead.

 

Pumping the dispenser, he got soap and slathered it on his hair. It was the type of low quality soap for both the body and hair. It was unscented, which made Levi feel a little better about using age old soap from a dispenser. He rubbed his hair, trying to get out the uncomforting feel from his scalp. Sighing, he felt better the more he washed.

 

All of a sudden, he felt the familiar overpowering scent of Alpha pheromones fill his nose without warning. His body tensed.

 

Levi could swear it was the strongest he had ever smelt.

 

Supporting himself with one hand on the wall, he breathed out shakily, glaring up at Erwin.

 

He saw the power alpha standing in all his naked glory, exuding out the strong musk of pheromones. He felt like vomiting. He didn't know what to do. He was angry… no, not angry, _resentful_.

 

Levi always hated being the one on the losing end. He hated being weak, and yet, without a single effort- without even lifting his finger, Erwin could make him crumble into pieces.

 

Erwin was staring at the other males in the shower room.

 

He must have noticed the stares people were giving Levi.

 

 _It’s not like it was the first time…_ Levi thought sarcastically. Of all times…

 

“Can… you stop it?” Levi choked out.

 

His voice was strained, as he tried so hard to maintain his balance. He could feel heat stirring up in his asshole, and the hardness in his loins.  
  
Was he a masochist?! Why was he getting turned on by something so painful? Levi hated himself right that moment.

 

“Stop…?” Erwin was startled.

 

After a few days not talking to Levi, his voice sounded like heaven to him. He was desperate, yet could not do anything. He was hypersensitive about everything around Levi.

  
“STO- Stop baring your fangs out like a fucking mutt.” Levi almost yelled. Holding himself back, he couldn’t help the tears threatening to fall. Levi was glad he was under the shower, so his tears would be dismissed easily. He was frustrated. He didn’t know he could be that vulnerable under an alpha. Erwin… he _is_ special.

 

“I… I- I was just… They were staring at _you_.”

 

“And?”

 

“I **hate** that!”

 

“Why?” Levi shot back.

 

Erwin was dumbstruck at that question. He wanted to shout at the smaller male, grab his hair and give him a deep kiss, right in front of all those disturbing leeches staring at Levi’s body. He wanted to caress the omega’s soft pale skin, while penetrating him and saying sweet lovely words into his ear. However, he could not do that. He could **not** even say a single word.

 

“N-nothing… No… reason at all.”

 

…

 

One thing Levi learnt in his life?

 

Kill your feelings, never feel and you’ll never hurt.

 

Since young, he hated his father, yet a part of Levi loved him… See where that got him?

 

The feeling of numbness in his heart throughout the years made him become more and more indifferent. He locked his heart inside a metal container, losing the key somewhere in his mental state. No matter what came his way, he was able to shrug it off. He trusted no one, and got on with his life okay.

 

However, these days, it felt like the metal container was being bashed open by someone. A particular being with thick blonde locks and sky blue eyes. It was… painful. Levi curled up further inside his bed, his limbs were tangled with the blankets, yet he made no move to free himself.

 

He gritted his teeth, straightening his mental being out. He was going crazy. He could not be this weak little boy getting all confused about an alpha. He needed to forget about his conflicting feelings and get on with life. He just had to dwell in this horrible place for a few years before getting his freedom back.

 

“Erwin?”

 

The alpha male stirred above, but made no response or acknowledgement. Levi cleared his throat, unsure whether to speak. He wouldn’t say he was entirely in the wrong for getting pissed off at Erwin, yet, he didn’t want the alpha to feel bad about it. Erwin did no wrong either.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… I get very affected by the… pheromones. Don’t… be mad at-“

 

He cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. He was about to say it “Don’t be mad at me.”, like some kind of sick omega wanting an alpha’s attention. He didn’t want to come off as needy, or desperate. He wasn’t feeling that way at all… It just slipped out accidentally.

 

Was Erwin even mad in the first place?

 

Levi waited. The sound of the waves crashing against the gigantic prison, in the middle of nowhere, sounded heavy in his heart.

 

There was still no response.

 

…

 

“Levi, wake up.” He heard the deep, pleasant sounding voice beside his ear. Levi hummed, squeezing his eyes shut, and shifted in bed.

 

“You wouldn’t want to miss today’s breakfast.” Erwin shook the raven haired male.

 

Levi’s eyes fluttered open to see Erwin. The relaxed face that stared down at him.

 

“Uugh… I’m not good with mornings these days.” He groaned. He was well aware with the fact that Erwin was finally talking to him. He did not question Erwin. He didn’t want to risk it again, and let the awkwardness between the two of them continue further on. However, his head did hurt again. It was better than yesterday’s migraine, but a dull throbbing was still present, as he awoke from his slumber to a bright room.

 

The lights were already on, and inmates were already filing out to get ready for the day.

 

“Here, a painkiller.” Erwin took out a bag of pills from under his mattress.

 

Levi accepted it without restraints, gulping down the white pill.

 

Erwin was treating him better than before.

 

“Eat with me… for today.” Erwin proposed, as he reached over to grab his towel for a small wash up in the central toilets.

 

Levi nodded quietly, shrugging off the unsure feel from hesitant feel deep in his stomach.

 

…

 

“Did you find out anything?” Erwin asked, his tone deeper and his voice lower. It was barely a whisper, yet Levi caught it. He was even dubious about the fact that anyone would overhear the both of them, sitting around a small round table having soggy pancakes with corn with breakfast. There were Erwin’s men surrounding the table like they were expensive gems about to be robbed any moment.

 

He doubted even a fly could wander in the tight circle.

 

What were the security guards even doing? Wouldn’t they question this? However, Levi knew for the best that the guards gave literally no shit about the inmates here, as long as no fights or break outs happen.

 

“I found someone… who had transferred over from ward 4. He was raped and found by guards, and they transferred him here, thinking it would be better. Though I doubt it’s him. But that was only one person I found who transferred over.”

 

Erwin took in the information easily, nodding.

 

“Did you know about the door over there?” He pointed through one of the guards, a bare minimum, slither of space.

 

Erwin peered over, nodding.

 

“You should find the key. It’s somewhere in this ward, and if a person holds that, I’m suspecting, it’s a huge piece of evidence to the secret communication between wards.”

 

“Yes… The problem is, it’s nowhere. I’ve asked the ex-leader’s subordinates, his friends, even the whole room, and I could not find it anywhere.”

 

“I see… I will… try to dig more.” Levi sighed. This was going slow.

 

…

 

 

Levi sat as he watched the scene roll in front of him. His eyes narrowed with displeasure as he looked at the group of men at the side of the basketball court. Armin was there, his bright blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb as he got himself surrounded by the usual gangsters that were always out for trouble.

 

Today was the day that the inmates of Ward 5 got free time to get out in the sun. it was scorching hot under the morning sun and humid from the salty sea breeze. Levi, who came from a colder state, didn’t like the warmth at all, but the sun was nice. He liked the feeling of the sun’s prickly warm ray on his pale skin. He doesn’t tan well, but he still liked the feeling.

 

However, the scene ahead was rather sickly, perhaps more than the overpowering scent of sea fish odour, mixed with men’s BO in the air. He clicked his tongue as he leaned back, his right wrist supporting his head, as he drummed his left fingers on the table- a habit he was used to when he got irritated.

 

“Ugh, god, those guys never get enough of sex, do they?” Reiner retorted, rolling his eyes.

 

Levi scoffed silently, acknowledging Reiner’s statement. Reiner and Bertholdt were playing a game of black jack as Levi just sat, staring at Armin’s direction.

 

The group of men were talking to Armin in hushed voices, their faces threatening. Levi could see Armin’s teary eyes and horrible complexion. His body was frail and marred with kiss and bite marks.

 

One of the men, a burly Asian man, with cropped hair- Sean (if Levi remembered correctly, lifted up Armin’s shirt, his hands sliding up against Armin’s chest. He let out a cry, his knees going weak as he fell against the man’s touch. His ribs could be seen, and his nipples a bright pink and swollen, from the sucking.

 

Levi watched with patience, his eyes calculative.

 

Another man- Levi noted as Jenkins from the other day, knelt and pulled down Armin’s pants. He wasn't wearing underwear, exposing his dick. Jenkins grabbed it, and started to touch him. Armin wasn’t enjoying it at all. His face contorted into pain as he held onto Jenkins’s shoulder for support.

 

Levi looked over to the security guards who didn’t seem to care. They were chatting with each other, their eyes seemingly trying to avoid that corner.

 

“S-stop!” Armin shouted. Levi could hear it from here, his strangled cry of plea.

 

Levi hated seeing this, but it was so blatantly in front of him. It triggered memories he didn’t like.

 

He remembered the way they gagged him up with a man’s dick in his mouth, digging so back into his throat that he couldn’t breathe. He thought he tasted blood when the man started thrusting. He thought he broke something.

 

Levi remembered other Alpha males tying him down onto the chair, as they clipped taut chains to his nipples, causing them to hurt so bad. They were swollen and purple, bruised from the teasing.

 

He was opened up, his legs kept open by a spreader bar attached to his legs forcefully, as they put weird things up his asshole. He was still shy of puberty, his body still a tad bit unexperienced, but they stretched him out. It wasn’t the best experience, and it definitely was his top most painful memories, as Alpha males took turns unloading their semen into him.

 

Levi could feel his breakfast from earlier rise up to his throat. He frowned and gulped. He didn’t know he was capable of remembering that. They had drugged him for a few days, the only source of nutrients he got was from those medical IV bags that they injected into him over night, and the next morning, the whole nightmare would repeat.

 

He would feel clammy and sore from sitting on that chair- being fucked the whole day, but the drugs kept him sane. He would not be able to remember what had happened yesterday, as they fucked him.

 

Until… the police came.

 

It was useless. They sent him to the hospital to get check-ups for pregnancy, luckily it was rather hard to get an Omega male pregnant, unless the Alpha male’s semen was his mate’s. The chance was there, but he was lucky enough.

 

What could the police do? The men were released from the police station in less than a day.

 

He avoided them at all cost, cowering in subconscious fear and crying at night. Those were the days he hated himself. He wanted to die.

 

“Oi, why are you staring so much at ‘em?” Reiner asked, as he nudged Levi.

 

“What?” Levi averted his eyes away from the scene.

 

“You wanna join them?” Reiner joked, his face smug.

 

“Tch, idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes, and his eyes involuntarily went back to Armin.

 

Armin was on all fours, his knees digging on to the harsh ground. His was crying, his eyes red and teary as Jenkins fucked him from behind. Another stood beside Sean, prodding his dick at Armin’s face, as both of them got blow jobs from Armin. Sean hoisted Armin up. The poor Omega gripped onto Sean for his dear life as Jenkins thrusted from the back.

 

Sean touched Armin’s nipples, his fingers playing with the nubs. Armin groaned, pain evident on his face.

  
The other male gripped Armin’s blonde hair, guiding the Omega’s mouth to his cock.

 

“Tsk. I hate this.” Levi muttered, standing up.

 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH. Where are you going? Don't tell me to stop them?!” Reiner exclaimed when he overheard Levi.

 

“Why’s that a problem?” Levi folded his arms.

 

“Are you crazy, bitch? You’re going to get beaten up, and you’ll take Armin’s place! They don’t hesitate fucking ANYTHING that moves.” Reiner shook his head.

 

Levi breathed out slowly, he didn’t like this at all… But he can’t let it go… He wondered since when was he ever that ‘heroic’. He wouldn’t care. He had his life to manage. He had gone through all that before… and he was here, today. Still alive.

 

He glanced over to Armin, he yelped as the men shot loads into him. His body crumbled onto the ground as they let go of him.

 

“Tsk… this is fucking disgusting.” Levi shook Reiner off, and ignoring Reiner’s shouts of protest.

 

The Alpha males were gone, leaving Armin to be left on the ground wasted. His clothes were thrown to the side, and his body unclean from the cum. He stunk of sex and sweat. His hair was wet and under his eyes, were dark circles, worse than Levi’s. He sighed, grabbing Armin’s clothes and handing it to him.

 

“W…What…? Wh-what- do y-yo-you want… from me…?” Armin stammered, he supported himself up, wincing.

 

More cum oozed out of his ass, staining the ground. He looked pathetic.

 

“Put your clothes back on.” Levi could look no longer.

 

“T-t-thank you… for helping m-me… Ugh!” He groaned as he stood up.

 

“I’m Levi.”

 

Armin looked unsure. His baby blue eyes were wavering as he looked at Levi. He bit his dry chapped lips, mustering up the little, to no courage he had.

 

“I-I’m Armin Arlert.”


End file.
